Pasión por el Fútbol, pasión por la Música
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle no tienen nada en común... Pero el destino los unirá a través de su pasión por la música...
1. I will fly with you

**Pasión por el Fútbol, pasión por la Música.**

**(Un fic más para Genzo Wakabayashi).**

**Capítulo 1. I´ll fly with you.**

_Hamburgo, Alemania._

_Vísperas de Año Nuevo._

En el jardín trasero de una lujosa mansión de Hamburgo, un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, de rasgos orientales, cabello negro y ojos oscuros se entrenaba arduamente en detener los disparos que lanzaba un hombre de edad madura. El muchacho detenía impecablemente cada disparo, mostrando que era un excelente guardameta. El sol estaba ya por ocultarse, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos hombres. El muchacho, que usaba una gorra roja en la cabeza, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que una mujercita menuda de cabello castaño claro se había acercado a ambos.

- Akira, Genzo, ya es hora de que se preparen.- dijo la mujer.

- Aun falta mucho, Kana.- replicó el hombre.

- Sí, madre.- respondió el muchacho.- Todavía podemos seguir entrenando.

- De ninguna manera, Genzo.- replicó Kana.- Es Año Nuevo y no quiero llegar tarde a la fiesta. Alístense ya, por favor.

- Hay que hacerle caso a tu madre.- Akira suspiró, fingiendo resignación.

- Sí, mamá.- respondió Genzo, suspirando también.- Ya vamos...

- Con ustedes no se puede.- murmuró Kana.- No tienen más que fútbol en la cabeza, y si por ustedes fuera recibirían el Año Nuevo jugando sóccer.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?.- replicó Akira.- Mi hijo ha de convertirse en el mejor guardameta del mundo.

Genzo Wakabayashi sonrió. Él solo veía a sus padres muy pocas veces al año, los días que nunca faltaban era el 7 de diciembre, su cumpleaños, y la víspera de Año Nuevo, pero aun así se llevaba bien con ellos cuando los veía y recibía el apoyo de ambos en la carrera que Genzo escogió: el fútbol sóccer. Genzo deseaba convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo, a como le diera lugar, aunque en ese momento a su madre le importaba más la fiesta de Año Nuevo a la que los habían invitado los Schneider y pues ni modo, hay que hacerle caso a las madres si uno no quiere sufrir después graves consecuencias.

- Usa ropa decente.- le dijo Kana a Genzo.- Camisa y pantalón de vestir, y lleva tu abrigo nuevo, que hace frío. Y ni se te ocurra llevar esa gorra roja, ni ninguna otra de ningún color, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, mamá.- Genzo sonrió, levemente.

Él subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, escogiendo un atuendo completamente negro, el color que más le gustaba, y después se metió a bañar. Por una vez al año, podría darle el gusto a su madre de estar bañado y peinado como la gente decente. Genzo detestaba esas fiestas de Año Nuevo en donde se limitaba a mirar aburridamente como se divertían los demás. Esas reuniones estaban hechas para gente adulta que tomaba champaña, bailaba y reía y Genzo no estaba en edad ni en deseos de hacer nada de eso. Al menos, Karl Heinz Schneider, su más acérrimo rival pero también buen amigo suyo, estaría ahí, al igual que Hermann Kaltz, su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo, y al menos los tres podrían hablar de fútbol...

Mientras tanto, a varias cuadras de ahí, en una casa elegante pero no tan imponente como la de los Wakabayashi, una señora de cabello negro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido entró en la sala y vio a su hijo mayor, de 16 años, viendo un programa navideño en televisión. La mujer suspiró.

- Leonardo, ya deberías de estarte cambiando de ropa.- regañó la mujer.- Se nos va a hacer tarde.

- Lily todavía no se viste, madre.- replicó Leonardo, sin dejar de ver a Rodolfo el Reno de la nariz roja.- Así que, si ella no está lista aun es porque todavía faltan siglos para irnos.

- ¿Cómo que aun no se viste?.- protestó la mujer, indignada.- ¿Pues qué está haciendo?

- Leyendo.- Leonardo se encogió de hombros.

- Ya. Ve y cámbiate de ropa, te quiero listo en media hora.- ordenó la mujer.- ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, Ma.- Leonardo apagó la televisión y se desperezó.

La mujer entonces subió las escaleras al segundo piso, encontrándose en el camino con su esposo.

- ¿Ya es hora, Emily?.- preguntó el hombre.

- Ya casi. Los quiero listos a todos en media hora.- respondió ella.

- Como digas.- el señor se encogió de hombros.

Emily llegó a la puerta del cuarto de su hija y tocó antes de entrar. Ella encontró a una ya hermosa jovencita de quince años sentada en el silloncito que daba al balcón, leyendo "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera_", en alemán. La chica no levantó la vista cuando su madre entró.

- ¿No te has arreglado todavía, Lily?.- protestó Emily.- ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!

- ¿Qué hora es?.- la chica estaba sorprendida.

- Casi las ocho.- replicó Emily.

- Ay, válgame.- la chica se puso de pie de un salto.- Lo siento, es que se me fue el tiempo practicando mi alemán.

- ¿Leyendo a Gabriel García Márquez?.- sonrió Emily.

- Ya sabes que es mi autor favorito, mamá.- sonrió la chica.

Emily paseó inconscientemente la vista por la habitación de su hija. El lugar estaba repleto de medallas, trofeos y diplomas que Lily había ganado en concursos de conocimiento en México e Inglaterra. Emily no dudaba de que también en Alemania su hija brillaría con su gran cociente intelectual.

- Estaré lista en veinte minutos, mamá.- anunció Lily.- Espérenme abajo.

- Más te vale.- replicó Emily, sonriendo.- ¡Ah! Y usa un vestido lindo, no vayas a ponerte pantalón, por favor.

- Mamá... .- Lily usó un tono de queja.

- Sin protestas.- cortó Emily.- Es Año Nuevo. Al menos por esta vez quiero que te pongas un vestido. Además, será la primera vez que aparecemos como familia en esta ciudad y quiero que nos veamos decentes.

- Uy, pues eso va a estar difícil.- bromeó Lily.- Para eso, tendrías que dejar encerrado a Leo.

- Qué graciosa.- Emily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Era una noche clara y hermosa, aunque fría. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y todo parecía indicar que el año que vendría estaría cargado de promesas y nuevas esperanzas. En la casa de la familia Schneider se habían reunido ya varias personas a celebrar la festividad. Katrina Schneider esperaba en el vestíbulo de su casa, en compañía de su esposo, para recibir a las familias que llegaban. Akira y Kana Wakabayashi aparecieron con paso majestuoso, en compañía de sus cuatro hijos. Genzo pensó que era una ironía que lucieran como una familia el último día del año cuando los otros 364 días cada quien andaba por su lado. Touya y Kenji, sus dos hermanos mayores, ya trabajan por su cuenta en Londres y Hana, su hermana menor, estaba estudiando en un prestigioso internado en la misma ciudad. Genzo era el único que vivía en Alemania, ya que sus padres habían regresado a Japón, pero realmente no le causaba mucho conflicto el arreglo al que todos habían llegado. Después de recibir el cordial saludo de los Schneider, Genzo se dedicó a buscar a Karl y a Kaltz, a los cuales encontró cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos, en donde Kaltz ingería en grandes cantidades todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano.

- ¿Qué hay, muchachos?.- saludó Genzo.

- Nada, aquí, aburriéndonos como siempre.- suspiró Karl.- No sé por qué este tipo de fiestas son siempre tan aburridas...

- Son aburridas para personas como nosotros.- replicó Kaltz, que engullía varas salchichas cóctel.

- Ya veo.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿En dónde está Marie?

- Mi hermana se perdió con ese Jean Lacoste.- gruñó Schneider.- Andan practicando la nueva obra escolar de este año.

- ¿Ya tan pronto?.- se sorprendió Genzo.

- No te pongas celoso, Wakabayashi.- se burló Kaltz.- Ya sabes que Marie te es fiel.

- No es por eso.- replicó Genzo.- Marie y yo solo somos amigos...

- Sí, claro.- gruñó Karl, molesto.

- Genzo prefirió fingir demencia.

En esos momentos, la familia Del Valle llegó a la casa de los Schneider. Katrina Schneider sonrió al verlos llegar.

- Querido.- le dijo a su esposo.- Ellos son el doctor Alejandro Del Valle y su esposa, la enfermera Emily Salazar. Sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo el señor Schneider, sonriendo con cordialidad.- ¿Son de América?

- Gracias por la bienvenida.- dijo Alejandro Del Valle.- Y sí, somos de México, aunque hemos vivido cinco años en Inglaterra. Ahora nos mudamos porque encontré un trabajo mejor en el Hospital General de Hamburgo.

- Pues espero que les guste Alemania.- dijo el señor Schneider.- Y cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en buscarnos.

- Muchas gracias.- sonrió Emily Salazar.- Alemania es hermosa, realmente.

Leonardo y Lily se miraron y elevaron sus ojos al cielo. Ya era la tercera vez que se mudaban y comenzaban a acostumbrarse a esta clase de escenas. Después, sus padres los presentaron con los Schneider y los dos jóvenes se comportaron "a la altura".

- Tengo una hija de tu edad.- le dijo Katrina a Lily.- Quizás puedan ser amigas.

- Y también tenemos un hijo de la tuya.- le dijo Franz Schneider a Leonardo.- Si te gusta el fútbol, podrán llevarse bien.

Leonardo sonrió. Él sabía que Franz Schneider era el entrenador del equipo de fútbol Hamburgo, por lo que no le sorprendía el comentario. Lily sonrió levemente; ella sabía que su hermano no era del tipo deportista. En fin, los Del Valle entraron a la casa y se mezclaron con la gente. Alejandro y Emily no tardaron en congeniar con otros matrimonios, mientras que Lily y Leo se dedicaban a sobrevivir. Había, sin embargo, varios jóvenes de la edad de ellos y hubo más de uno que le lanzó a Lily una mirada muy insinuante, ya que debajo de su abrigo blanco llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul pastel que se ajustaba muy bien a las curvas de su ya casi cuerpo de mujer.

- ¿Y ahora qué?.- musitó Lily.

- A perdernos por ahí.- Leo se encogió de hombros.

Los hermanos se marcharon a un rincón desde donde podían ver a todos los demás. Lily era demasiado tímida como para hablarle a alguien más y Leo era demasiado importa-cacahuates como para querer hablar con alguien. Sin embargo, el muchacho se puso de pie de repente.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- a Lily le entró el pánico.

- Al baño.- respondió Leo, lacónico.

- ¡No me dejes sola!

- No puedo hacerme pipí aquí.- gruñó el muchacho.- No te va a pasar nada.

Lily así lo espero, así que se limitó a apretarse las manos y a mirar la pista de baile, en donde habían instalado un karaoke. De pronto, el tipo que estaba en el micrófono se bajó del escenario y se dirigió directamente hacia ella. Lily se paralizó cuando el muchacho la tomó de la mano y la llevó al frente de todos, dándole el micrófono... Pero más paralizada quedó cuando la chica se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado...

Genzo Wakabayashi estaba aburrido. Kaltz había sufrido una indigestión prematura y Karl se había perdido en busca de una chica que le llamó la atención. Genzo estaba pensando en salirse a la terraza cuando alguien lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó frente al karaoke y le dio un micrófono.

- Debes estar bromeando, amigo.- protestó Genzo.- Soy futbolista, no cantante.

- Será solo una canción.- replicó el muchacho.- Además, no cantarás solo.

Genzo volteó la mirada y vio parada junto a él a una chica muy linda que se notaba a todas luces que estaba muy nerviosa. Él la miró de arriba abajo, un tanto sorprendido, mirando cada detalle de la hermosa joven: tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta la cadera, ojos del color del chocolate derretido y piernas muy lindas. Se notaba a leguas que la muchacha era extranjera, a juzgar por su fenotipo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con timidez. Genzo no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Lily casi se desmaya de la emoción. Junto a ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi. ¡Sí! Era él, aunque a Lily le costó trabajo reconocerlo sin su inseparable gorra, aunque se veía guapísimo esa noche, vestido con elegancia y bien peinado (Je). Él la miró detenidamente y le sonrió. Ella sintió que las piernas iban a fallarle.

- Bueno, ¿qué canción les gustaría cantar?.- preguntó el muchacho que los atrapó.

- ¿Cantar? No, no puedo.- Lily se negó enfáticamente.

- Ya te dije que cantar no es lo mío.- replicó Genzo.

- No sean aguados.- replicó el muchacho.- Solo será una canción.

Y sin permitir más réplicas, el chico le hizo una seña al DJ para que pusiera una canción. Se empezaron a escuchar unos movidos acordes, pero Genzo se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Se notaba que la ponía muy nerviosa estar delante de un público. Él estuvo a punto de bajarse del improvisado escenario y entregar el micrófono, pero algo lo detuvo. Una voz bellísima, como Genzo no había escuchado otra, comenzó a cantar la canción.

Genzo, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que la chica se había sobrepuesto a su pánico escénico y estaba cantando como los ángeles… La luz de las lámparas le daban un aire de dulzura y desamparo que enternecieron a Genzo.

Lily no supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a cantar. Quizás fue el hecho de que Genzo le había sonreído, quizás el llamado del destino. Sea como fuere, ella no creía que Genzo siguiera cantando con ella, ya lo había dicho, él era futbolista, no cantante, pero de cualquier manera al menos podría decirle a Leo que había estado a un lado de su amor platónico…

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Lily, la cual ya se iba a bajar del escenario una vez concluida su actuación, Genzo agarró el micrófono y continuó con la segunda parte de la canción, con una maravillosa voz que cautivó a Lily.

Al final, los dos cantaron a dueto, mirándose a los ojos más que al público que los escuchaba interesado. Karl reapareció en compañía de Kaltz, que tenía cara de apio, y ambos miraron sorprendidos a Genzo. ¿Él, cantando? ¡Y en compañía de una linda chica, además!

- Mira, a Wakabayashi le salió lo Luciano Pavarotti.- comentó Schneider.

- No lo culpo, con semejante compañía, quien no.- rió Kaltz.

Leo regresó entonces del baño y reconoció al instante a su hermanita, y se quedó con los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo.

- Ay, hermanita, tú no pierdes el tiempo… .- murmuró Leo, sonriendo levemente.

Al final, la canción terminó entre una nutrida ovación. Sin embargo, todos comenzaron a pedir que cantaran otra, por lo que Genzo no lo pensó dos veces y tomó de la mano a Lily, saliendo de allí rápidamente y fugándose a la terraza. Había comenzado a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve, pero solo los suficientes para convertir la noche en un paraíso invernal y no en uno infernal.

- Cantas muy bien.- dijo Genzo, después de soltar la mano de la chica.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti.- Lily sonrió con mucha dulzura y Genzo se sintió perturbado, aunque no supo por qué.

- ¿Eres nueva, cierto?.- preguntó Genzo.- Digo, porque se nota que no eres alemana…

- Pues lo mismo podría decir de ti.- rió Lily.- Pero sí, me acabo de mudar a este país. Soy mexicana, aunque antes estaba viviendo en Inglaterra.

- ¿En verdad?.- Genzo se mostró interesado.- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

- Mi padre es médico y cambia de vivienda según el trabajo que le ofrezcan.- aclaró Lily.- Si hay uno mejor, lo acepta, y ésta vez fue el turno de Alemania.

- Ya veo.- sonrió Genzo.

En ese momento, se inició el conteo para finalizar el año. Alguien les hizo llegar uvas y entre los gritos de los invitados, Lily y Genzo recibieron el Año Nuevo con una lluvia de estrellas. Después de comer sus uvas, los jóvenes siguieron platicando de todo un poco, hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

- ¡Tengo que irme!.- exclamó ella.- Mi familia debe de estar buscándome.

- También la mía.- rió Genzo.

- Fue un placer cantar contigo.- sonrió Lily.- Hasta pronto.

- ¡Espera!.- Genzo la detuvo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Lily.- respondió la chica.

- Yo soy Genzo.- dijo él, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía.- ¿Tienes celular?

- Sip.

- Escribe tu número.- Genzo le tendió su celular a la chica.

Lily se puso roja, pero aceptó, mientras que Genzo hizo lo mismo con el de ella. Al final, cuando se regresaron los teléfonos, él le tomó una foto a ella. Muy roja, pero muy contenta, Lily se marchó dejando a Genzo sumido en un estado de felicidad incomprensible.

**Notas:**

Este fic ñoño está basado en la aun más ñoña película "_High School Musical_". Por cierto que este fic va dedicado al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, próximo a celebrarse el 7 de diciembre

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle, Alejandro Del Valle y Emily Salazar son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Los nombres de los familiares de Genzo y Karl, con excepción de Marie Schneider, son invento mío.


	2. Shabadabada

**Capítulo 2. Shabadabada.**

_Escuela Secundaria Oficial de Hamburgo._

_Primer día de clases._

Genzo llegó a la escuela justo a tiempo para dejar sus libros en el casillero y prepararse para la primera clase del año. Iba a empezar a cursar el último año del nivel secundaria, el cual también sería el último curso que Genzo cursaría. En cuanto se graduara, entraría a las ligas mayores del Hamburgo para convertirse en el mejor portero de Alemania. Su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Genzo dejara la escuela, pero no iba a intervenir en las decisiones que su hijo tomara. Sea como fuere, él iba a extrañar la escuela, se la había pasado bien ahí. Hermann Kaltz estaba en su casillero, coqueteándole a cuanta chica bonita se le paraba enfrente.

- ¿Todavía sigues intentando ligarte a una chica?.- preguntó Genzo, divertido, al tiempo que abría su casillero.

- He de conseguirme a alguna novia este año.- respondió Kaltz.- Lo conseguiré. Espero al menos encontrar a una tan linda como la chica con la que cantaste en Año Nuevo...

- ¿Eh?.- Genzo respingó.- ¿Me viste?

- ¿Crees que no?.- Kaltz soltó la risotada.- Vaya que no eres tonto, esa chica era preciosa.

- Sí.- reconoció Genzo.- Pero no creo que la vuelva a ver...

- No me digas que fuiste tan tonto como para no preguntarle su nombre.- dijo Kaltz.

- Sí, lo hice, e incluso le pedí su teléfono... .- Genzo sacó su celular, recordando de pronto la fotografía que le tomó.

Kaltz vio la pantalla y miró la foto de Lily, quien aparecía muy sonriente. Genzo tenía mirada de ternura y su amigo sonrió.

- Llámala.- aconsejó Kaltz.- Se ve que te gusta.

- Quizás no tenga tiempo de hacerlo.- a Genzo comenzaba a incomodarle la situación.- Estaremos muy ocupados con el campeonato...

- Eso es cierto.- admitió Kaltz.- Bueno, en fin...

Los dos muchachos cerraron sus casilleros y se dirigieron hacia la primera clase, Literatura Inglesa. En el camino se encontraron con Schneider, el cual no andaba de buen humor. Los tres odiaban la clase de la señorita Green, ya que esa mujer estaba obsesionada con Shakespeare y cada año hacía al menos dos o tres obras de teatro de dicho autor y casi siempre obligaba a todos sus alumnos a audicionar, cosa que Genzo, Kaltz y Schneider detestaban a morir... En el camino, varias jovencitas saludaron emocionadas a Genzo y a Karl, aunque casi ninguna le prestó atención al pobre de Kaltz...

Cinco minutos antes de la hora de entrada a clases, Lily y Leonardo llegaban corriendo a la escuela, con cara de estar perdidos.

- Te dije que te dieras prisa.- regañó Leo a su hermana.- Pero tenías que tardarte, ¿no?

- Es que no encontraba a _Cridhe_.- respondió Lily, a la defensiva.- Y si quiero entrar al club de música debo estar preparada.

- Es el primer día, no van a hacer audiciones tan pronto.- se quejó Leo.

- Tonto, es en el primer día cuando hacen las audiciones.- replicó Lily.

Los muchachos corrieron en busca de sus salones. Por petición de sus padres, Lily y Leo habían quedado en grupos diferentes, ya que aunque Lily era un año menor que Leo, ella también cursaría ya el tercer año de secundaria debido a que había adelantado un año por su inteligencia. Así pues, la chica ni siquiera se detuvo a pelearse con su casillero y corrió hacia el salón en donde se daría su primera clase en esa escuela, Literatura Inglesa, con una tal señorita Green. Lily entró justo antes de que sonara la campana de la escuela y ocupó el último asiento vacío, el primero de la segunda fila. Ella odiaba sentarse hasta adelante, porque eso significaba el tener que atravesar todo el salón, pero no le quedó de otra. Lily estaba tan ocupada en no tropezar con sus nervios que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba con sorpresa...

Genzo no se la podía creer, ¡Lily estaba ahí! La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su existencia, se limitó a atravesar el salón con paso temeroso y ocupar el último asiento libre. Por cierto que ella se veía muy linda con el uniforme escolar, y Kaltz tuvo que carraspear para que Genzo no se quedara con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ya viste, Wakabayashi?.- comentó el alemán.- Ahí está tu chica de la fiesta.

- Sí.- musitó Genzo, sonriendo levemente.

Lily echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver a sus nuevos compañeros y vio a una chica morena de cabello y ojos negros, que le sonrió amistosamente. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que ella también debía ser extranjera, a juzgar por sus rasgos. Iba a entablar conversación cuando la profesora Green entró al salón, pidiendo orden.

- Bienvenidos a Literatura Inglesa, tercer curso.- dijo la profesora.- Este año, estudiaremos la maravilla de las obras de Shakespeare.

- Al igual que en el primer y segundo grado... .- musitó Kaltz.

- Este año, toca el turno a "Sueño de una noche de verano" para que sea la obra musical que interpretaremos este año.- continuó la señorita Green.- Las inscripciones para las audiciones comienzan hoy, en la pizarra de anuncios encontrarán la lista para que se anoten.

En ese momento, se escuchó sonar un teléfono celular, que le pertenecía a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, el cual se dispuso a contestar con desparpajo. Parecía que a la profesora se le iban a saltar los ojos del coraje y se dirigió al muchacho.

- Otra vez la maldición.- exclamó la mujer.- Estos malditos teléfonos celulares. Deme eso, señor Lacoste.

El muchacho hizo una mueca al dejar su teléfono en el botecito que le tendió la profesora. Genzo aprovechó la distracción y sacó su teléfono celular...

Lily se sorprendió mucho cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y más se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje proveniente de GENZO W.

"_Mira hacia atrás. Estoy en el último asiento"._

Lily volteó, azorada, y se dio cuenta de que Genzo estaba sentado hasta el fondo del salón. Él le sonrió y ella se ruborizó. Tan atontados estaban los dos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la profesora Green había detectado con su radar a otro de sus enemigos.

- Ponga su teléfono aquí, señorita.- pidió, enojada, la profesora.- Están prohibidos los teléfonos celulares en esta clase. Sé que es nueva aquí, por eso se lo aclaro. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

- Perfectamente, lo lamento, profesora.- Lily, apenada, dejó su teléfono en el bote.

La señorita Green miró después con ojos de pistola a Genzo.

- Y usted, señor Wakabayashi, ya no es nuevo en esta clase, ya debería de saber que estas cosas del demonio están prohibidas aquí.- gruñó la mujer.- Déjeme su celular.

- Sí, profesora.- gruñó Genzo.

- Ah, y por cierto.- continuó la mujer.- Están castigados los tres, después de clases. Eso les enseñará a no volver a interrumpir mi clase.

- Pero profesora, tengo entrenamiento.- protestó Genzo.

- Y yo tengo clases de piano.- protestó Lacoste.

- Eso debieron de pensar antes de usar sus celulares.- replicó la profesora.

Lily suspiró. Ya podía decirle adiós a las audiciones del club de Música, pero al menos Genzo Wakabayashi estaba estudiando en la misma escuela que ella... La chica volteó y le sonrió a Genzo, quien le devolvió el gesto.

A la hora del receso, Genzo decidió ir a buscar al entrenador, apesadumbrado. Muy seguramente, iba a regañarlo por tener que faltar al entrenamiento, pero no le quedaba de otra. Él se dirigió hacia los teléfonos públicos y se dispuso a hablar, pero se topó con una pandilla que pretendía robarse varias bicicletas. Genzo estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y fingir que no había visto nada cuando el cabecilla lo vio.

- ¿Qué miras?.- gruñó.

- Nada.- respondió Genzo, tratando de mantener la calma.- Yo no vi nada...

- Sí, claro que no viste nada.- el cabecilla le hizo una seña a los demás y todos se dirigieron amenazadoramente al muchacho.

Genzo se puso en guardia. Él no huía de ningún problema, pero los demás lo rebasaban en número. El portero se defendió bastante bien de los primeros golpes, pero los demás aprovecharon su superioridad en números y lo rodearon. Quizás a Genzo le hubiera ido muy mal de no ser porque alguien apareció y le propinó a los atacantes varios golpes con una barra de metal. Los pandilleros decidieron retirarse cuando Genzo se repuso y comenzó a atacarlos también. El muchacho se limpió la sangre y tierra de su uniforme y miró a la persona que lo había ayudado.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó el chico.

- Sí, muchas gracias.- respondió Genzo.- Te lo agradezco.

- No hay de qué.- el muchacho extendió la mano.- Soy Leonardo Del Valle.

- Genzo Wakabayashi.- Genzo estrechó la mano y sonrió.- Creo que es hora de volver.

- Me parece bien.- asintió Leo.

Genzo y Leonardo entablaron una conversación. El muchacho también era recién llegado y también era mexicano. Genzo pensó en Lily y se preguntó si acaso se conocerían... Leonardo era bastante lacónico, pero centrado y eso le agradó a Genzo. Él también notó que muchas jovencitas suspiraban por el chico nuevo de cabello negro y ojos color miel.

- Hola, Genzo.- saludó Lorelei, una de las chicas del colegio.- ¿Me presentas a tu amigo?

- Eh, claro.- Genzo evitó reírse.- Él es Leonardo. Ella es Lorelei.

- Mucho gusto.- la chica soltó una risilla tonta.

- Igualmente.- Leo pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

Después de un intercambio hueco de palabras, Leo y Genzo se despidieron de Lorelei y siguieron su camino, hasta llegar al patio. Ahí, los dos vieron a Lily, que se dirigía hacia ellos, y ambos sonrieron, aunque sus miradas fueron muy diferentes... Lily, quien no notó con quién venía su hermano, se puso a despotricar en español, como hacía cada vez que estaba enojada.

- No puede ser, es mi primer día y ya estoy castigada.- protestó ella.- ¡Y en la primera clase! ¡Esa mujer está algo chiflada, está bien que es de mala educación hablar por celular en una clase pero yo nada más andaba leyendo un mensaje!

- Bueno, Pucca, todos tenemos un mal día.- Leo esbozó una sonrisa, pero decidió no darle a entender a su hermana lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Sí, pero es que no puede ser, rompí mi propio récord.- Lily seguía enfurruñada.- Es más, también rompí tu propio récord...

- No te preocupes por la señorita Green.- intervino Genzo.- Así es ella de histérica.

Lily se detuvo a media perorata, atónita. Se puso muy roja al ver que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba ahí con Leonardo.

- ¡Hola!.- exclamó Lily, avergonzada.- ¿Qué haces?

- Conociendo gente nueva.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Ya conoces a Leonardo?

- Claro que nos conocemos.- terció Leo, quien parecía estar a punto de desternillarse de la risa.- Lily es mi hermana.

- ¿En verdad?.- Genzo se sorprendió.- Vaya...

Lily seguía sonriendo como tonta, más que nada porque Genzo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Leo prefirió ponerse a canturrear una canción... Genzo y Lily voltearon a ver a Leo, el cual se había puesto a bailar a medio pasillo al tiempo que seguía cantando.

Lily miró a su hermano con cara de "hello con tu hello". El muchacho no dejaba de hacer su "show" frente a media escuela, ante la mirada de un grupo nutrido de jovencitas que lo miraban embobadas. Genzo miraba todo sin comprender. La canción estaba en español y por lo mismo no la entendía, al igual que el resto con excepción de Lily, pero eso a nadie le importaba. A todas les llamaba la atención aquel guapo muchacho extranjero que tenía buena voz y sabía bailar bien. Leo tomó entonces a Lily por una mano y la hizo bailar con él.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso se dejó oír, pero nadie se movió. Entonces apareció el prefecto que mantenía el orden, extrañado de ver a tanta gente ahí reunida.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó el prefecto.

- Nada, estaba ayudando a mi hermana a prepararse para las audiciones de la obra musical de la escuela.- respondió Leonardo, muy serio.

- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Lily.

- Sígueme la corriente.- musitó él, en español.

- Está bien, pero ya es hora de volver a clases.- dijo el prefecto.

- Sí, señor.

El grupo se dispersó. Leo se despidió de Genzo y de Lily para irse a su salón de clases, no sin antes pedirle a Genzo que cuidara bien de su hermana. Lily le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Nos vemos después, hermanita.- dijo Leo, guiñándole un ojo.- Te portas bien.

- Ya vete.- gruñó Lily.

- Vaya que en tu familia tienen buenas voces.- comentó Genzo.- Leonardo canta tan bien como tú.

- Gracias.- Lily se puso roja una vez más, cosa que ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

- No me dijiste que tenías un hermano... .- comentó Genzo.

- No me lo preguntaste.- rió Lily.- De hecho, no hemos tenido tiempo para decirnos gran cosa...

Sin embargo, ya lo tendrían, ya que cumplirían su castigo juntos en el teatro de la escuela. La profesora Green siempre ponía a sus alumnos castigados a que le ayudaran a hacer la decoración para sus obras y había convencido al director de la escuela para que eso se dejara como el castigo oficial para todos los alumnos que faltaban a las reglas, por lo que ese día, Genzo y Lily tendrían que trabajar pintando y recortando junto con varios estudiantes más. Ahí se encontraba el joven francés al que Green también había castigado, el cual dijo llamarse Jean Lacoste, y Marie Schneider, la pequeña hermana rubia de Karl Heinz Schneider.

- ¿También te castigaron, Marie?.- preguntó Genzo.

- Sí. Mira que ya a todos se les está pegando esa odiosa costumbre de usar el celular en clases.- gruñó Marie.- La profesora Von Kaulitz me ha castigado por llamarle a Jean.

- Ya veo.- Genzo, que en otro momento se hubiera molestado por eso, pareció no darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Él estaba distraído con otra cosa. Lily estaba intentando pintar una enorme luna de cartón, y se reía al darse cuenta de que no podía con ella. En ese entonces la chica morena que Lily vio en el salón se acercó a ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?.- preguntó la chica.

- Gracias.- sonrió Lily.- ¿También te castigaron?

- Sí. Se están poniendo estrictos este año.- suspiró la chica.

- Ya veo... Yo empiezo con el pie izquierdo, soy nueva.- musitó Lily.

- Bueno, ya tendrás la oportunidad de corregirte.- rió la chica.- Por cierto, me llamo Marlene.

- Yo soy Lily.- sonrió la mexicana.- Mucho gusto.

- ¿De dónde eres?.- quiso saber Marlene.

- De México.- respondió Lily.

- Yo soy de Brasil.- sonrió la muchacha.

Marie Schneider seguía hablando sin parar, sin importarle que Genzo no le estuviera prestando atención. Kaltz se acercó entonces a su amigo y sonrió al ver con quien estaba embobado; iba a hacer un comentario cuando de repente el alemán se fijó en la chica que estaba con Lily y se quedó con la boca abierta...

- ¿Quién es ella?.- musitó Kaltz.

- Es Lily, ya la conoces.- replicó Genzo.

- No, yo hablo de la chica que está con ella.- dijo Kaltz.- Es preciosa...

- Yo que sé.- Genzo se encogió de hombros.- Pregúntale.

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio.- dijo Karl, detrás de ambos.

- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Genzo.- ¿Tú también estás aquí? El entrenador nos va a matar...

- Sobre todo a mí.- suspiró Schneider.- No se te olvide que es mi padre...

- Pues ya qué...

Detrás del escenario, una jovencita de cabello castaño claro terminaba de componer la última canción del próximo musical. La profesora Green le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las canciones de _"Sueño de una Noche de Verano"_ y ella quería hacerlo bien. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero ella sabía que sus composiciones serían todo un éxito...

Siempre y cuando, encontrara a las voces adecuadas para sus canciones.

**Notas:**

Jean Lacoste es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Marlene Ferreira es un personaje creado por Maderique.

En serio, este fic se pasa de ñoño, cursi y ridículo... Suerte que es mío...


	3. We are the champions

**Capítulo 3. We are the champions.**

El entrenador Schneider estaba fúrico. El entrenamiento ya había comenzado y sus tres principales jugadores no estaban ahí. ¿En dónde rayos se habían metido? Wakabayashi, Kaltz y Schneider eran el trío que llevaría al Hamburgo a l victoria en el próximo campeonato y nunca faltaban a ningún entrenamiento, pero ese día no llegaron... Lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

A Schneider padre no le sorprendió el llegar al teatro de la escuela Secundaria de Hamburgo y encontrar a sus tres jugadores ahí, pintando árboles y recortando florecitas. El hombre trató de conservar la calma.

- ¡Wakabayashi, Kaltz, Schneider!.- gritó el entrenador.- ¡Dejen eso al instante y váyanse ahora mismo al entrenamiento!

- ¡Sí, señor!.- gritaron los tres aludidos al unísono.

Parecía que a la señorita Green le iba a dar un infarto. La mujer miró al entrenador con ojos de pistola y se dirigió hacia él como energúmena.

- ¿Qué cree que hace?.- gritó ella.- ¡No puede usar así a mis estudiantes!

- ¡Son mis jugadores!.- gritó el entrenador Schneider.

- ¡Pues ellos son mis castigados!

Marlene y Lily miraron a los dos adultos pelearse e intercambiaron miradas. Marlene movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Esto pasa desde que las Tres Estrellitas estudian con nosotros.- suspiró la brasileña.

- ¿Tres Estrellitas?.- se sorprendió Lily.

- Sí. Genzo Wakabayashi, Hermann Kaltz y Karl Heinz Schneider.- asintió Marlene.- Esos tres siempre andan zafándose de todos los castigos debido a que son jugadores semiprofesionales. La profesora Green siempre termina llorando de la rabia porque el entrenador Schneider termina saliéndose con la suya.

- Ya veo.- Lily miró de reojo a Genzo.- ¿Y qué sabes sobre ellos?

- ¿Sobre el entrenador y la profesora Green? No se pueden ver ni en pintura.- respondió Marlene.

- No, hablo más bien de las tres estrellitas...

- Ah. Pues son como cualquier jugador de fútbol sóccer. Presumidos, un tanto prepotentes, se sienten elegidos por los dioses.- suspiró Marlene.

- Bueno, Genzo parece diferente... .- murmuró Lily, mirando al portero.

- No te dejes engañar, es el más engreído de los tres.- replicó Marlene.- Créeme, trae loco a la mitad del alumnado femenino de la escuela, aunque bien que se sabe que Marie Schneider es la dueña oficial.- dijo Marlene.

- ¿Dueña oficial?.- se sorprendió Lily.- ¿Es su novia?

- No, pero le falta poco.- replicó Marlene.- Habrás de creer, que además de ser la protagonista de todas las obras musicales de la escuela, es la capitana del equipo femenil de sóccer. Ella se metió a jugar fútbol para poder gustarle a Genzo Wakabayashi.

- ¿En serio?.- Lily soltó una carcajada.- ¿Se metió a jugar fútbol solo porque le gusta Genzo? Nunca antes había escuchado algo más tonto...

- Pues díselo a ella.- suspiró Marlene.- ¿Pero a quién le importa? Wakabayashi es tan hueco como ella. Se va a fijar en Marie porque no tiene cerebro ni inteligencia para fijarse en otra chica que piense por sí misma.

- Eres algo dura.- opinó Lily.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad.- replicó Marlene.- En fin. ¿Piensas meterte a algún club?

- Pues no sé, quizás al Club de Música.- respondió Lily.- Toco el violín, no sé si me dejarán entrar...

- Ya. ¿Y nada más a ese?

- Pues es que primero quiero ponerme al corriente en los estudios antes de meterme a otra cosa.- respondió Lily.

Lily sonrió. Le agradaba esa chica. Mientras tanto, el entrenador Schneider llegó a una tregua con la profesora Green y sus tres jugadores terminaron el castigo. En algún momento, Kaltz le sonrió a Marlene, pero ella se sorprendió tanto con el gesto que se dio la vuelta sin corresponderle. Genzo, por su parte, vio a Lily y le sonrió también, a manera de despedida, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando ella se limitó a hacerle adiós con la mano. Por su parte, Schneider se dirigía hacia su padre cuando sin querer volteó la cabeza y a su izquierda vio a la chica que él vio en la fiesta, sentada delante de un piano. Karl se quedó atónito, porque no esperaba encontrarse a la muchacha ahí, pero su padre no le dio tiempo de ir tras ella.

- Karl, vamos ya.- ordenó el señor Schneider.

- Sí, padre.- Karl se tuvo que resignar, pero al menos sabía que se encontraría a esa chica en la escuela.

Una vez en el campo de concentración del equipo Hamburgo, Genzo, Kaltz y Schneider se unieron a sus compañeros. Ese año, ellos se llevarían el campeonato. Habían pasado muchos meses entrenando para poder llegar a acoplarse bien y convertirse en un equipo invencible, y habrían de lograrlo, a como diera lugar...

_I've paid my dues _

- ¡Vamos, Kaltz!.- Genzo le gritó a su compañero y amigo.- ¡No dejes descubierto el lado derecho!

- No, Wakabayashi!.- gritó Kaltz, apresurándose a cubrir a su rival.

- ¡Pásenme el balón cuando se los diga!.- le gritó Karl a sus compañeros.- Yo anotaré un gol.

Karl se encargaba del ataque; Genzo de la defensa. Pero era Kaltz el que movía la balanza para un lado o para otro. El entrenador Schneider estaba satisfecho. Sus muchachos serían campeones.

Sin embargo, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo a Genzo. Su mente estaba concentrada en el juego, más su corazón no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa...

Lily. Y en la canción que ambos cantaron juntos en la víspera de Año Nuevo. Él no era cantante, y ella no era el tipo de chica que podía gustarle, a Genzo le agradaban más las deportistas, pero Lily era todo lo opuesto y aun así le gustaba, para qué negarlo. Además, aparte de eso, el cantar fue para Genzo una experiencia diferente. Él no era cantante, se lo había repetido miles de veces, pero por instantes se preguntaba qué sería participar en una de las obras musicales de la escuela...

- ¡Wakabayashi, no te distraigas!.- exclamó el entrenador Schneider, al ver que el portero dejaba al descubierto el arco.

- Lo siento, entrenador.- se disculpó Genzo, poniendo la mente en el juego.

"Concéntrate en el juego, Wakabayashi", pensó Genzo. "No te distraigas pensando en lo que no debes. Toda tu vida te has preparado para este momento, para ser el mejor portero y llevar a tu equipo al campeonato nacional y ganarlo. Lo demás, no puede ser...".

Schneider tiró a la portería y Genzo detuvo el disparo de manera impecable. Kaltz sonrió; nada podría detenerlos ese año... Después de lo que tan solo parecieron breves minutos pero que en realidad fueron dos horas, el entrenador ordenó un descanso.

- Bien hecho, Wakabayashi.- dijo Karl, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

- Lo mismo digo, Schneider.- sonrió Genzo.

- Vamos a conseguirlo, amigos.- terció Kaltz.

- Mientras los tres estemos juntos, no hay por qué temer.- dijo Genzo.

El equipo estaba con el ánimo en alto. Ese sería su año, era seguro.

Sin embargo, cuando Genzo abrió su maleta para cambiarse de guantes, vio su celular, el cual tenía como fondo de pantalla la fotografía de Lily. Y una vez más, algo habló en el corazón de Genzo, pero él se esforzó por no hacerle caso...

Al día siguiente, Lily y Leo llegaron muy temprano a la escuela. Él no tardó en vers rodeado por varias jovencitas y tuvo que hacer maniobras de distracción. Ella se distrajo viendo la pizarra de anuncios de la escuela. Había muchas actividades por hacer, pero Lily se distrajo con el panel de audiciones para "Sueño de una noche de verano". Había varios papeles en esa obra, pero los más peleados eran los de Oberón y Titania, los reyes de las hadas.

- ¿Piensas inscribirte a la obra?.- le preguntó Genzo Wakabayashi, a sus espaldas.

- Ah, no lo sé.- Lily respingó.- Solo veía las actividades...

- Tienes una voz hermosa, no me canso de decírtelo.- insistió Genzo.- Deberías audicionar.

- Ah, no, tengo pánico escénico.- replicó Lily.- No puedo cantar delante de un público. Una vez lo intenté y me desmayé. No creo que pueda hacerlo...

- Pues el día de la fiesta cantaste delante de todos.- recordó Genzo.- ¿Qué hubo esa vez de diferente?

- Quizás que estabas tú conmigo.- confesó Lily, de repente.- Cantar contigo me dio el valor que no tengo estando sola...

- Sé a lo que te refieres.- murmuró Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo me sentí igual...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con intensidad, pero fueron bruscamente separados por una chica rubia que caminó entre ambos, muy molesta. La muchacha tomó el bolígrafo que colgaba de la pizarra y anotó su nombre ocupando toda la hoja.

- Perdón. ¿Querías inscribirte?.- Marie Schneider miró a Lily de arriba abajo.

- No, solo miraba.- negó Lily.- Tienes linda letra.

- Gracias. Todos los años, Jean y yo protagonizamos las obras de la profesora Green, por si no lo sabías aun, ya que eres nueva aquí.- aclaró Marie.

- Sí, sí lo sabía.- Lily no se dejó intimidar por esa rubia que la miraba con desdén, no sabía si por culpa de la obra o por culpa de Genzo.

- ¿Te quedas, Lily?.- Leonardo llegó en esos momentos y tomó la mano de su hermana.

- No, ya es casi hora de entrar a clases.- Lily agradeció que su hermano llegara a rescatarla de aquella muchacha.- Nos veremos después, Genzo.

- Hasta pronto, Lily.- sonrió él.

Marie miró primero a ella y después a él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Piensas inscribirte a la obra, Genzo?.- preguntó Marie.

- No, solo miraba.- respondió Genzo, rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

- Ya veo. Te extrañé mucho, ¿sabes?.- sonrió Marie.- No te vi en la fiesta de año Nuevo...

- Tu hermano me dijo que estabas ocupada con Lacoste.- gruñó Genzo.

- Ay, no vas a tener celos, ¿o sí?.- suspiró Marie.- Ya sabes que Jean y yo somos solo amigos.

- No te preocupes, no estoy celoso.- replicó Genzo.- Solo comentaba que por eso no te vi...

- ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos hoy?.- preguntó Marie.

- Eh, no creo poder... Es que el campeonato está cerca y pues... .- Genzo no sabía como zafarse.- Estaré con los muchachos, pero podríamos vernos otra vez...

Con excusas y demás, Genzo se retiró. Marie lo miró irse con enojo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu príncipe ya no te hace caso?.- se burló Jean Lacoste.

- Estaba mirando la pizarra de las audiciones de la obra.- comentó Marie, extrañada.

- ¿Y qué? Tú juegas al sóccer y actúas.- recordó Jean.

- Sí, pero juego fútbol solo por él, el teatro es mi territorio.- replicó Marie.- Además... No sé quien es esa chica extranjera, pero andaba muy pegadita con él.

- Ja, no me digas que estás celosa... .- se burló Jean.

- No lo estoy, pero sería bueno investigar quién es...

- Se llama Lily Del Valle, está en mi salón, viene de México.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues ya veremos qué hay sobre ella...

Marie y Jean fueron al área de cómputo de la escuela y se conectaron a Internet. Ella tecleó el nombre de Lily Del Valle en el programa de búsqueda de estudiantes de intercambio y entró en el primer resultado que encontró.

- Flores del Valle... No.- gruñó Marie.- Jugos Del Valle... Tampoco... ¡Ah! Alejandro Del Valle. ¿Será su pariente?

- Quizás sea su padre.- sugirió Jean.

Alejandro Del Valle, médico mexicano ampliamente reconocido en el mundo de la medicina por sus avances en la cura contra el SIDA... Casado con la enfermera Emily Salazar, la cual lo ha ayudado en sus trabajos de investigación... Tienen dos hijos, Leonardo y Lily...

- Son ellos.- dijo Jean.- Vaya, sus padres son famosos.

- Sí, ya sé.- gruñó Marie, quien continuó leyendo.- Lily Del Valle, la más joven de la familia, se ha destacado por su gran inteligencia. Ha ganado varias olimpiadas de conocimiento en cada escuela que ha estado. Con su coeficiente intelectual de 170, esta chica tiene un gran fututo prometedor...

- Wow.- exclamó Jean, impresionado.- Una chica genio...

- Perfecto, es una nerd.- sonrió Marie, malignamente.- Ése será su fin...

Lily estaba tomando notas en la clase de química cuando vio a Marie Schneider sentada frente a ella, sonriéndole de una manera rara.

- Hola.- dijo la rubia.- ¿Qué traes con Genzo?

- ¿Cómo dices?.- Lily se sorprendió.

- Sí. Te vi con él esta mañana.- insistió Marie.

- Ah, solo hablábamos, eso es todo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.

- Qué raro. No es común en Genzo.- comentó Marie.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El hablar con los nuevos.

Lily no le prestó atención. La ecuación que había hecho no coincidía con lo que había hecho la profesora en el pizarrón.

- ¿Pasa algo, señorita Del Valle?.- preguntó la profesora.

- Es solo que la segunda ecuación me da un resultado de tres sobre PI, no cuatro.- señaló Lily.

- No creo que eso sea posible, pero verificaré.- replicó la mujer, quien revisó sus notas y después esbozó una sonrisa.- Tiene usted razón, señorita Del Valle. En seguida lo corrijo.

Marie se quedó con la boca abierta, pero Marlene sonrió por lo bajo. Lily, sonrojada, volvió a sus apuntes. Al final de la clase, Marlene se acercó a ella.

- Oye, vi lo que hiciste en clase.- dijo la brasileña.

- No fue gran cosa.- Lily le quitó importancia al asunto.

- Claro que lo fue, nadie había corregido hasta ahora a la profesora Marbella.- replicó Marlene.- Además, vi lo que me dejaste en mi casillero.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- se extrañó Lily.

- Esto.- Marlene le pasó una hoja impresa en donde se anunciaba el último triunfo que había tenido Lily.

- Yo no te dejé esto.- Lily puso cara de horror.

- Bueno, no importa.- Marlene se encogió de hombros.- Dime que vas a unirte al club de ciencias.

- ¿Qué cosa? No.- negó Lily.- Ya no quiero ser la chica nerd...

- Vamos, por favor.- suplicó Marlene.- Contigo en el equipo, al fin podríamos ganar las olimpiadas nacionales... Siempre nos arrebatan el primer lugar, pero contigo ganaremos, estoy segura.

- No lo sé...

Marie observaba a las chicas hablar, satisfecha. Su plan estaba funcionando... De pronto, ella sintió que alguien la empujaba.

- Fíjate.- gruñó Marie.

- Perdón.- dijo Leonardo.- No me fijé.

Los dos se calaron con la mirada algunos momentos. Marie no entendía por qué ese muchacho, muy guapo por cierto, la amenazaba con aquellos hermosos ojos color miel. Sin embargo, Leo se marchó sin decirle nada más y se fue con Lily. Marie suspiró al verlo irse con ella, al menos, Lily Del Valle no sería una rival para su amor por Genzo Wakabayashi...

O eso era lo que Marie creía...


	4. Muriendo Lento Primera parte

**Capítulo 4. Muriendo lento. Primera parte. **

En el almuerzo, Genzo y Kaltz compartían una mesa, como siempre, mientras esperaban a Karl. Kaltz ya engullía sus alimentos pero Genzo estaba muy pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó el alemán.- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No.- Genzo negó con la cabeza.- Solo... Pensaba...

- ¿En qué?

- ¿Cómo crees que será participar en la obra de teatro de la escuela?.- aventuró Genzo.

- Pues será una completa idiotez, ¿qué más?.- gruñó Kaltz.

- Pero nunca hemos ido a ver ninguno.- insistió Genzo.- No podemos saber si son tan horribles como aparentan ser si no hemos visto ninguno.

- Todos esos musicales son iguales.- replicó Kaltz.- Trajes ridículos, pelucas en algunos casos, y lo peor de todo: el maquillaje. Tienes que maquillarte, ¿sabías? Además, la música que se usa en esas obras no es rap ni rock pesado, es alguna clase de música que no tiene nada de interesante.

Genzo no parecía estar satisfecho. Kaltz lo miró con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- quiso saber el alemán.- No me digas que estás pensando en audicionar...

- ¿Sería eso tan malo?.- aventuró Genzo.

- ¿Qué si sería malo? ¡Eres futbolista, no cantante!.- exclamó Kaltz.- O sea, es algo que no te queda para nada. ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué? ¿ O es que esa chica te volvió loco?

- No, nada más pensaba en voz alta.- Genzo se arrepintió de haber hablado.

- Además, el campeonato está cerca.- continuó Kaltz.- Debes concentrarte en eso.

- Sí, ya...

En ese momento, Lily y Marlene atravesaron el comedor y se sentaron bastante alejadas de ellos, aunque Genzo saludó a la primera y Kaltz babeó por la segunda. Marlene notó que Lily estaba algo así como en las nubes.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.- preguntó Marlene.

- No, nada.- respondió Lily, rápidamente.

- Vi que saludaste a Wakabayashi.- comentó Marlene, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ah, sí, no sé si te comenté, pero nos conocimos en Año Nuevo, no esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

- Uhm.- gruñó la brasileña.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya te dije, es solo que Genzo Wakabayashi es del tipo de gente que no se mezcla con nosotras.- replicó Marlene.- O sea, es un tonto y hueco jugador de sóccer que nada más se mezcla con las porristas o las deportistas, así de simple. Cada vez que alguien me habla de él, se me revuelve el estómago.

- Creo que eres demasiado dura.- comentó Lily.- Genzo no se ve mala persona...

- ¿Crees que miento?.- Marlene suspiró y se puso de pie.- Te demostraré que no miento.

Marlene se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un grupo de porristas que hacían piruetas a media cafetería.

- Oigan, muchachas. ¿No es cierto que Genzo Wakabayashi es un sueño?.- preguntó Marlene, con voz melosa.

- ¡Sí, es un amor!.- exclamaron todas las chicas, emocionadas, al tiempo que agitaban sus pompones.

La brasileña regresó triunfal junto a su amiga.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.- sonrió Marlene.

- Ya veo.- suspiró Lily.

Las dos chicas siguieron comiendo. Marlene no perdía oportunidad y seguía insistiéndole a Lily que se uniera al Club de Ciencias.

- Vamos, por favor.- decía la chica.- He investigado sobre ti, sé que has ganado muchas competencias en tus otras escuelas. ¿Por qué no quieres participar en ésta?

- Porque no quiero volver a ser la chica nerd de la escuela.- replicó Lily.

- Demasiado tarde, Pucca.- replicó Leo, sentándose a la mesa de las chicas.- Eso ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

- ¿Pucca?.- Marlene notó el apodo.

- Nada.- Lily miró con gesto ceñudo a su hermano.- No le hagas caso.

- Soy Leonardo, el apuesto irresistible hermano mayor de Lily.- se presentó el muchacho.

- Y modesto.- gruñó su hermana.

- Mucho gusto.- sonrió Marlene.

- Vamos, hermanita, sabes que las ciencias son lo tuyo.- comentó Leonardo, dándole una mordida a la manzana de Marlene.- No podrás mantenerte alejada por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Verdad que no puede?.- sonrió Marlene.- Mejor que de una vez lo acepte y se una a nuestro club.

- Quizás lo considere... .- murmuró Lily.

- Ya lo sabía yo.- Leo siguió comiéndose la fruta.

- ¿Y tú?.- preguntó Marlene.- ¿Entrarás a algún club? ¿No te interesa el de ciencias? Mientras más gente tengamos, mejor.

- No gracias, Lily es la genio de la familia- suspiró Leo.- Yo pertenezco al Club de Poesía, aunque dudo que haya alguien en esta escuela capitalista que pueda entender mis poemas... Soy un autor incomprendido...

- Sí, claro.- Lily elevó sus ojos al cielo.

- Cuando quieras, puedes ir a verme en la Corte de los Milagros.- comentó Leo.- Ahí leeré en voz alta algunas de mis creaciones en las noches de poesía.

- ¿La Corte de los Milagros?.- se sorprendió Marlene.

- Ni más ni menos.- sonrió Leo.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- quiso saber Lily.

- Es un café al que solo va la gente más "nice" de la escuela, y los que son considerados poetas.- explicó Marlene.- Pero nadie que tenga menos de una semana de haber llegado había sido invitado a participar en las noches de poesía...

- Para que veas lo encantador que soy.- sonrió Leonardo.

- Sí, claro... .- suspiró Lily.

El receso estaba por terminar. Lily se separó por un momento de su hermano y su amiga para ir por el casillero y pasó frente a la pizarra de anuncios y vio ahí la lista para apuntarse para el musical. Lily suspiró una vez más. Le gustaría participar, pero nunca había hecho nada similar y además, no podría hacerlo sola... Si tan solo...

- ¿Vas a inscribirte?.- una vez más, Genzo apareció tras ella.

- No, no, no.- Lily casi dio un salto.- ¿Qué siempre llegas sin avisar?

- La mayoría de las veces.- rió Genzo.- ¿Te asusté?

- No, que va.- gruñó Lily.- Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho.

- Ya lo creo.

Los dos echaron a reír y nuevamente se mostró entre ellos esa atracción que se había dado entre ambos desde el primer momento. Sin embargo, el timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó y ambos tuvieron que separarse.

- ¿Nos vamos, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Schneider.

- Ya.- suspiró Genzo.- Nos vemos, Lily.

- Hasta pronto.- se despidió ella.

Schneider miró a su amigo y sonrió por lo bajo.

- Esa chica te gusta.- no era una pregunta por parte del alemán, era una afirmación.

- Me agrada.- respondió Genzo, simplemente.

- Eso decimos todos y cuando menos nos damos cuenta, ya andamos haciendo idioteces.- replicó Karl.- Solo quiero que recuerdes que el campeonato está cerca y que no es momento para distracciones.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Genzo comenzaba a hartarse.

- Sí, él también deseaba ganar el campeonato con toda su alma, pero... ¿Qué de verdad estaría tan mal el intentar otras cosas, aunque fuera por una sola vez?

Mientras tanto, Lily volvió a mirar el tablero de anuncios y suspiró nuevamente.

- La vida se te va a ir en suspiros, Pucca.- comentó Leonardo.

- Deja de llamarme "Pucca".- gruñó Lily.

- Ya. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?.- se burló Leonardo.- Debes estar muriéndote de ganas de lanzarte a los brazos de Genzo y pedirle un autógrafo, ¿eh?

- Deja de decir tonterías.- bufó la chica, poniéndose colorada.- Él y yo solo somos amigos...

- Sí, bueno.- Leo elevó sus ojos al cielo.- Se nota a mares que le gustas. En fin... Y a ti te gusta él...

- No es verdad.- replicó Lily.- Ya te dije, solo somos amigos...

- Como tú digas, hermanita.

Lily cerró su casillero y corrió hacia su salón. Al final del día, Marlene había logrado convencerla de entrar en el Club de Ciencias y participar en las Olimpiadas Nacionesl del Conocimiento, próximas a realizarse. Todos los integrantes del Club quedaron impresionados con el desempeño de Lily, la chica era realmente muy inteligente.

- Contigo en el equipo, no podemos perder.- sonrió Marlene, feliz.

- Gracias.- Lily sonrió con timidez.- Oye... ¿Qué crees que sea participar en la obra de teatro de la escuela?

- ¿Bromeas, cierto?.- Marlene se puso muy seria.- Sería como hacer una cosa muy idiota. A esas obras solo entran gentes como Marie Schneider y Jean Lacoste. No son obras hechas para gentes como nosotras, Lily.

- Sí, supongo... .- suspiró Lily.- Nada más decía...

"Para personas como nosotras". Ya era la segunda vez que Marlene usaba esa frase. ¿Qué acaso por ser una nerd, Lily no podía pensar en otros pasatiempos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo debía estar loco, pero estaba decidido. Iría a ver las audiciones, aunque slo fuera a convencerse de que los que audicionaban cantaban mejor que él y que no tendría ninguna oportunidad... Kaltz lo miraba con extrañeza, como si sospechara que su amigo tramaba algo.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó el alemán.

- No realmente.- Genzo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Muy seguro.

Los dos se encontraban en su última clase del día; Lily estaba anotando apuntes, muy concentrada, sin prestar atención a nada más. Genzo actuó normal, sin embargo, en cuanto la profesora Von Kaulitz los dejó salir, Genzo se apresuró a guardar sus libros en su casillero.

- ¿Tienes prisa?.- se sorprendió Kaltz.

- No, es solo que debo buscar al director.- fue el pretexto que puso Genzo.- Debo verlo para... Un asunto...

- ¿Qué asunto?

- Nada importante... Algo sobre algunos papeles que hacen falta.- Genzo ya iba a medio pasillo.- Nos vemos después.

El japonés no esperó más y se desapareció por los pasillos. Kaltz se decidió a seguirlo, pero Genzo usó tácticas evasivas y perdió al alemán en la entrada de la cocina. La cocinera miró a Genzo con extrañeza, como era de esperarse.

- Solo busco un atajo para llegar a mi entrenamiento.- sonrió Genzo, a manera de disculpa.

En fin, Genzo se fugó por los lugares menos conocidos de la escuela hasta llegar al auditorio. Justo a tiempo, ya se encontraban ahí las personas que iban a audicionar; Marie y Jean estaban sentados detrás de la profesora Green y de una chica de cabello castaño claro.

- Atención alumnos.- dijo la profesora.- Empezaremos con las audiciones para "Sueño de una noche de verano". Sé que muchos de ustedes quieren destacar en el teatro, pero no todos tienen el talento suficiente y será mejor que lo sepan ahora y no después. Muy bien, que pase l primer alumno. Señorita Delaney, háganos el favor.

La chica de cabello castaño claro subió entonces al escenario y se sentó frente al piano; poco después empezaron a audicionar los primeros aspirantes, haciendo que hasta Britney Spears se oyera con buena voz en comparación con ellos. Marie y Jean se burlaban de cada aspirante, y la profesora Green respingaba al escuchar cada voz. La pianista soltaba de vez en cuando un lardo suspiro. Genzo frunció el entrecejo.

- Hasta yo canto mejor.- murmuró.

- Eso tenlo por seguro.- dijo Lily, tras él.

Genzo casi dio un salto, del susto que ella le dio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, él la jaló y la tomó de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él.

- Lo mismo que tú.- respondió ella.

Genzo no quiso decir más. Realmente aun no estaba decidido... Sin embargo, con Lily ahí, la posibilidad de audicionar no le parecía tan ridícula a Genzo... Uno a uno, los aspirantes a los papeles de la obra iban pasando y siendo rechazados. Muchos fueron presa del pánico escénico y otros más no tuvieron lo que se necesitaba para ser aceptados por la exigente señorita Green. Marie y Jean se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos; una vez más, ellos serían protagonistas.

- En vista de que han terminado de pasar los aspirantes a los roles de solistas, continuemos con las audiciones en pareja.- anunció la señorita Green, después de que pasó la última aspirante a soprano.- Señorita Schneider, señor Lacoste, por favor enséñennos a todos lo que es cantar.

Marie y Jean subieron al escenario, muy dignos. La muchacha del piano se acercó entonces a ellos.

- ¿Qué escala?.- quiso saber.

- No te molestes.- sonrió Jean.- Tenemos nuestro propio pianista.

- Pero... .- murmuró la chica.

- No interrumpas, querida.- Marie la miró con desdén.

La muchacha optó por no decir nada más. Alguien trajo una grabadora y Jean la encendió, comenzándose a escuchar una melodía muy movida. Marie y él se miraron a los ojos y entonces se dispusieron a cantar. El chico se movió con destreza y con cierta elegancia por el escenario. La rubia alemana no se quiso quedar atrás.

Ambos empezaron a bailar con una mezcla de hip hop y tap. La pianista no dejaba de verlos con asco en los ojos, sin poder creer que hubieran alterado su canción de esa manera. Se suponía que debía ser más tranquila, no es mezcolanza de ritmos... Marie Schneider se lucía en el escenario como una diva. Movía su rubio cabello y echaba el cuerpo hacia delante. Jean Lacoste no se quedaba atrás y también actuaba como todo un macho. Genzo y Lily fruncieron el entrecejo.

- Tu novia se cree una diva.- comentó ella.

- No es mi novia.- replicó él.

- Actúa como tal.

- Sí, pero no se lo he pedido oficialmente, y hace mucho que no salimos, así que no lo es.- replicó Genzo. "Y no creo hacerlo...".

Marie y Jean terminaron su actuación en medio de una lluvia de aplausos, sobre todo, de parte de la señorita Green. Satisfechos, Marie y Jean hicieron una reverencia exageradamente teatral.

- Muy bien.- anunció la señorita Green.- ¿Hay alguien más que quiera audicionar para los papeles de Oberón y Titania?

Genzo y Lily se mordieron los labios (cada uno los propios). ¿Se atreverían a dar un paso al frente y pedir una oportunidad?


	5. Muriendo lento Segunda parte

**Capítulo 5. Muriendo lento. Segunda parte. **

Marie miró de manera muy amenazadora a todos los que se encontraban en el auditorio en ese momento. Más le valía a nadie no atreverse a audicionar, porque lo pagaría caro. Ella siempre era la protagonista de cada musical y así sería mientras ella estuviera en la Secundaria Oficial de Hamburgo. Y Jean siempre era su pareja indiscutible, siempre (así como Lily y Genzo en los fics de cierta obsesionada autora). Muchos decían, en son de broma, que si Marie Schneider pudiera, interpretaría ella sola todos los musicales sin Jean.

- ¿Hay alguien que quiera audicionar para los papeles de Oberón y Titania?.- repitió la señorita Green.- ¿Nadie?

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio era tan puro que hasta se escuchaban a los grillos cantar. La señorita Green suspiró.

- Bueno, pues entonces verán los resultados de las audiciones el día de mañana en la pizarra de anuncios.- dijo ella.- Buena suerte a todos.

- No necesitamos suerte.- comentó Jean.

- Claro, somos los mejores, y la suerte es para los mediocres.- añadió Marie.

La chica pianista lo dudó un poco, pero después agarró sus papeles y se dirigió hacia Marie y Jean.

- Disculpen, pero creo que debemos hablar de las canciones.- dijo la chica.- Es solo que se le hicieron muchas modificaciones a la música y...

- ¿Perdona, quién eres?.- Marie miró a la chica de arriba abajo.

- Eh... Me llamo Hady Delaney, yo escribí todas las canciones de este musical... .- respondió la chica.

- ¿Y ya por eso te sientes con el derecho de hablarme de esa manera?.- bufó Marie.- A ver, niña, ¿cuántas obras has tenido el privilegio de adornar con tus cancioncillas?

- Pues... Ésta es la primera... ..- murmuró Hady.

- ¿Sabes en cuántas obras escolares he actuado yo?.- gruñó Marie.

- No...

- Diecisiete.- respondió la rubia.- He sido la protagonista de diecisiete obras escolares y todas han sido un éxito gracias a mí. Soy la reina aquí, ¿y te atreves a llamarme la atención? Perdóname, pero tienes mucha suerte de que yo protagonice la obra que tendrá tus canciones, gracias a mí, alguien te va a conocer. Te pondremos en el mapa, querida, así que no quiero volver a escuchar que he modificado tus canciones. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡Sí, señora!.- exclamó Hady, algo asustada.- Perdón, Marie...

- Más te vale.- la chica miró con desdén a Hady y se marchó.

Jean hizo un gesto similar antes de seguir a su compañera. Hady suspiró. Ya todos se habían retirado y la señorita Green estaba por marcharse cuando Lily apareció corriento frente a ella.

- Señorita Green, quiero audicionar.- dijo la mexicana.

- No, no, no, ¿qué haces?.- Genzo se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- La puntualidad es importante en el teatro, señorita Del Valle.- contestó la señorita Green.- Las audiciones para los papeles de solistas han terminado ya.

- Será una audición a dueto.- Genzo no supo de dónde rayos le salió el valor para hablar.- Cantaré con ella.

- También esa oportunidad ya pasó, señor Wakabayashi.- replicó la profesora.- Pedí en tres ocasiones que se presentaran aquellos que querían audicionar para los papeles estelares y no se presentaron.

- Solo fueron dos ocasiones.- replicó Genzo.

- Sea como sea, señor Wakabayashi.- insistió la profesora Green, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Ya es muy tarde.

- Tiene que darle una oportunidad a Lily.- insistió Genzo.- Tiene una voz hermosa...

- Entonces ya la escucharemos en el próximo musical, señor Wakabayashi.- gruñó la profesora Green.- Las audiciones para este musical ya terminaron.

La señorita Green se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el corredor. Lily y Genzo suspiraron. Quizás era mejor así... Alguien hizo ruido en el escenario y entonces ellos vieron a Hady recogiendo sus partituras, que habían caído al suelo. Genzo y Lily corrieron a ayudarla.

- Toma.- dijo Lily, dándole un par de partituras.

- Gracias.- sonrió Hady.

- Tú eres la compositora.- comentó Genzo.- De las canciones de la obra.

- Sí.- asintió Hady, suspirando.- Aunque de todas maneras me veo sometida a los deseos de su majestad...

- Supongo que hablas de Marie Schneider.- Genzo frunció el entrecejo.- No me agradó la manera en como te habló. Se supone que tú aquí eres quien manda.

- Pues no lo creo.- negó Hady.- Tengo "suerte" de que ella vaya a cantar mis canciones.

- Eso no tiene por qué ser así.- opinó Lily.- Si te escogieron para ser la compositora, fue por algo. Tú deberías de decidir qué se hace con tus canciones y qué no.

- Además, por lo que vi, eres una gran compositora.- añadió Genzo.

- Gracias.- Hady sonrió.- Son ustedes muy amables. Por cierto, me llamo Hady Delaney. Soy estadounidense, vengo como estudiante de intercambio.

- Al igual que yo.- sonrió Lily.- Aunque yo vengo de México. Soy Lily Del Valle.

- Pues ya somos tres los que venimos de tierras lejanas.- sonrió Genzo.- Yo soy japonés. Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho gusto.

Genzo, Lily y Hady se sonrieron, y ya entre los tres habían recogido todas las partituras y se habían dirigido al piano. Hady se sentó y de repente tuvo una idea.

- ¿Quieren saber cómo se escucharía en realidad esa canción?.- preguntó ella.

- Claro.- asintieron Genzo y Lily, con una sonrisa.

Hady les pasó a ambos una hoja con la letra de la canción escrita y ella comenzó a tocar en el piano una melodía mucho más suave y lenta que la que había tenido la canción que cantaron Marie y Jean. Cuando llegó el momento, Genzo comenzó a cantar; Lily entonces aprovechó para entrara cantar después de él, con su suave voz de ángel.

Genzo y Lily cantaron entonces a dueto. Hady estaba extasiada, su canción se escuchaba maravillosa en las voces de esos dos muchachos. La profesora Green había olvidado su bufanda en el auditorio y regresó por él cuando escuchó dos voces maravillosas que no parecían de este mundo...

Al final, la canción terminó con el piano de Hady. Ella aplaudió, emocionada.

- Ustedes son excelentes cantantes.- comentó Hady, maravillada.- ¿Por qué no se presentaron a las pruebas a tiempo?

- No nos atrevimos.- comentó Lily.- Es solo que ninguno de los dos había hecho esto antes...

- Y pues como que no estábamos seguros... .- añadió Genzo.- En fin, quizás fue mejor así...

Sin embargo, se escuchó un fuerte aplauso proveniente de las gradas. Genzo, Lily y Hady volteraron, sorprendidos, y vieron a la profesora Green frente a ellos.

- Wakabayashi, Del Valle, harán la segunda prueba.- anunció la profesora Green.- Prepárense. Señorita Delaney, por favor practique con ellos y enséñeles la canción del segundo acto. Quiero que estén tan preparados como Schneider y Lacoste para la segunda audición.

- Sí, señora.- asintió Hady, muy emocionada.

- Bien.- la señorita Green asintió y se marchó.

Genzo y Lily se miraron, atónitos, y después miraron a Hady.

- ¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?.- comentó Genzo.

- ¿En verdad estamos en la segunda audición?.- se sorprendió Lily.

- Claro que lo están.- sonrió Hady.- ¡Felicidades! Ojalá y ganen los papeles principales. ¡Me gustaría tanto que ustedes cantaran mis canciones!

- Pues, este... .- Lily estaba nerviosa.- Nunca antes había hecho algo similar...

- ¿Y crees que yo sí?.- bufó Genzo, algo nervioso también. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos?

- No importa, yo los ayudaré.- replicó Hady.- Siempre estoy aquí a la hora del almuerzo, podremos practicar a esas horas, o quizás después de clases. Es más, tengo un piano en mi casa, podríamos reunirnos algunas noches para practicar y cenar allá.

- Supongo... .- musitó Genzo.

- Creo que sí... .- murmuró Lily.

Ambos salieron del auditorio, después de que Hady les hizo prometer a ambos que irían a la hora del almuerzo para practicar con ella y que usarían también sus horas libres. Tanto Genzo como Lily llevaban partituras de la parte que debían de aprenderse.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?.- preguntó Lily, cuando se le hubo pasado la impresión.

- No estoy muy seguro.- admitió Genzo.

- Ya no vuelta de hoja.- comentó ella.

- Ni marcha atrás.- añadió él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. No importaba, estando los dos juntos no habría por qué preocuparse.

- Supongo que quizás te gustaría más audicionar con Marie, ¿no?.- comentó Lily, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

- Me han dicho que ella empezó a jugar fútbol solo por ti, para gustarte.- respondió ella, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Y qué tú... Bueno, le harás caso porque no puedes fijarte en nadie que no sea deportista; futbolista, más específicamente hablando.

- Pues debo reconocer que en algún momento ella me gustó.- admitió Genzo.- Quizás porque era deportista, lo reconozco, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, no encuentro un buen motivo para que me siga gustando ahora. Es decir, la veo comportarse con los demás y me doy cuenta de que no basta con que sea futbolista... No sé, vi como trató a Hady y me sorprende que en algún momento Marie me haya llamado la atención... Me hace pensar si en algún momento yo no habré sido igual de petulante que ella...

- Algunos piensan que sí.- suspiró Lily.- Pero yo creo que en el fondo eres buen muchacho.

- ¿En serio dicen eso de mí?.- Genzo se sorprendió.

- Pues sí, creen que eres petulante y engreído, cosa que hasta el momento yo no he notado.- asintió Lily.- Creo que eres muy agradable.

- Gracias.- Genzo sonrió.- Yo creo que tú eres muy dulce...

Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa. Genzo la ponía nerviosa, para qué negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo la hacían sentirse tan cómoda que no quería estar lejos de él. Leonardo apareció a lo lejos y sonrió maliciosamente al verlos. Claro, los otros dos estaban tan embobados el uno con la otra que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del muchacho.

- Hola, Wakabayashi.- Leo llegó a abrazar a su hermana.- ¿Qué tal se porta "Pucca" contigo? ¿No se te ha lanzado aun a los brazos intentando comerte a besos?

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo parpadeó, perplejo.

- Nada.- Lily, muy colorada, le dio un codazo a Leo en las costillas.- No le hagas caso...

- ¿Por qué le dices Pucca?.- quiso saber Genzo.

- Pues porque ella está tan obsesionada conti... .- comenzó a decir Leonardo, pero Lily le dio un fuerte pisotón.- ¡Auch!

- No le hagas caso.- Lily soltó una risilla nerviosa.- Mejor ya nos vamos, es tarde ya. Nos veremos después, Gen. Despídete, Leo.

El muchacho estaba tan ocupado sobándose el pie que solo pudo gruñir a manera de despedida. Genzo soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Lily se llevaba a su hermano prendido de una oreja. Los Del Valle le agradaban mucho, sobre todo Lily, que despertaba en el japonés un sentimiento de ternura nuevo y desconocido para él... Nada podría salir mal si ella estaba con él en la segunda prueba...

Pero a la mañana siguiente, la bomba estalló. Marie Schneider soltó un grito que se escuchó hasta la Patagonia cuando vio los resultados de las audiciones en la pizarra.

- ¿SEGUNDA PRUEBA?.- gritó Marie.- ¿ES ESTO UN CHISTE O QUÉ?

- No puede ser... .- murmuró Jean.

Sin embargo, el anuncio en la pizarra era de lo más claro: Habría una segunda prueba para los roles de Oberón y Titania dentro de una semana. Y los aspirantes a dichos papeles eran las parejas conformadas por Marie Schneider y Jean Lacoste y Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle.

- Esa Del Valle... .- gruñó Marie.- ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué no se supone que es una nerd? ¡Pues que se dedique a estudiar, no a participar en audiciones para mí obra!

- Nuestra obra.- corrigió Jean.- ¿Y qué me dices de tu Wakabayashi? Se le zafó un tornillo a tu querido portero japonés.

- No puedo creerlo.- Marie estaba que echaba chispas.- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Iré a hablar con la profesora Green.

Claro, no lo era. La señorita Green confirmó lo de la segunda audición, diciendo que las voces de Genzo y de Lily competían con las de Marie y Jean, cosa que puso mucho más furiosa a la alemana. El chisme de que Genzo Wakabayashi, portero estrella del equipo de sóccer del Hamburgo, y Lily Del Valle, recién nombrada presidenta del Club de Ciencias, audicionarían para los papeles principales de la obra musical de la escuela, se corrió como reguero de pólvora. Toda la escuela murmuraba, comentaba, intercambiaba opiniones.

- No podemos permitirlo.- gruñó Jean.- Si Wakabayashi participa, los futbolistas lo apoyarán y se adueñarán del teatro.

- Y si Lily termina por engatusar a mi Genzo y logra salir con él, los nerds se unirán a los deportistas y sería un caos.- añadió Marie.- Ellos tomarán el control de la escuela.

Marie y Jean se miraron fijamente.

- Tenemos que impedirlo.- dijeron ambos, al unísono.

De pronto, como si la osadía de Lily y Genzo les hubiera dado el valor, muchos estudiantes catalogados en un status comenzaron a revelarse. Una chica del club de ciencias, gran experta en matemáticas, confesó ser una apasionada de la música hip hop. Sus compañeros la hicieron callar casi a gritos.

- Suficiente tenemos con Lily.- suspiró Marlene.

Uno de los integrantes del Club de Mecánica confesó entonces el ser un virtuoso del violín. Sus amigos le dijeron que ni se le ocurriera mencionarlo en público.

- Sería una vergüenza.- dijo uno de ellos.

El colmo quizás fue Karl Heinz Schenider, el cual confesó ser amante de la repostería. Al parecer, su madre le había heredado esa peculiar cualidad...

- Tienes que estar bromeando, Schneider.- gruñó Kaltz.- Ya suficiente tenemos con los deseos de Wakabayashi de participar en esa obra musical.

- Bueno, solo comentaba... .- replicó Karl.

- Pues no lo hagas.

Ese día, en el almuerzo, Genzo y Lily fueron el blanco de miradas. Genzo, que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, no le tomó mucha importancia y se dedicó a ignorar los reproches de Kaltz y los comentarios de Schneider, pero Lily no soportaba la presión. Marie Schneider parecía acribillarla con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué todos te están mirando?.- preguntó Lily a Marlene.

- A mí no.- replicó Marlene.- A ti.

- ¿A mí?.- Lily puso cara de pánico.- ¿Por lo de la segunda prueba? Ay no, no soporto ser el centro de atención...

Marie se dirigió a la mexicana con el fin de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que sin querer le tiró su almuerzo a la chica en su suéter nuevo de cachemira.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!.- gritó Marie, furiosa.- ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡Que todos se enteren de que Lily Del Valle intenta sabotearme!

- No fue a propósito.- intentó disculparse Lily.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, mexicanita!.- gritó Marie.- ¡De ésta no te salvas!

- Ya cállate, Marie.- Genzo intervino, muy molesto.- Fue un accidente. Déjala ya en paz.

Marie se quedó atónita, al igual que el resto de la escuela. Era la primera vez que Genzo le llamaba la atención a Marie en público...

Y todo era por causa de Lily Del Valle.

**Notas:**

Hady Delaney es un personaje creado por Tutanilla.


	6. No es obsesión

**Capítulo 6. No es obsesión.**

A Marie poco el faltó para golpear a Genzo. Estaba indignadísima, después de que esa "mestiza" le había arruinado su suéter nuevo de cachemira, su cuasinovio la defendía. Era el colmo.

- ¿La estás defendiendo?.- era una pregunta idiota.

- ¿Y si lo hago, qué?.- Genzo aceptó el reto.

- ¡Viste que me tiró su almuerzo encima!.- protestó Marie.

- No fue a propósito... .- musitó Lily.

- ¡No te metas, mestiza!.- gritó Marie.

Todos se hicieron hacia atrás y la mayoría esbozaron muecas de disgusto. Marie había sido un poco racista con el comentario hacia Lily. Sin embargo, lo que los hizo a todos retroceder fue la mirada de enojo que mostró Genzo.

- No vuelvas a llamarla así.- dijo Genzo, serio y muy enojado.- ¿Entendiste?

- ¡No te atrevas a defenderla!.- gritó Marie, quien cada vez estaba más enojada.

Genzo respiró profundo y tomó a Marie del brazo, llevándosela con él. Lily miró perpleja la escena y no supo qué hacer. Suerte que Kaltz se apiadó de ella y se la llevó a la mesa en donde estaban sentados él y Schneider, el cual se paró para ir detrás de su amigo y su hermana.

- ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Kaltz.

- No, realmente.- suspiró Lily.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Nada, que la pequeña hermana de mi amigo perdió la cabeza por un momento.- respondió Kaltz.- Trata de comprenderla, desde que era niña ha protagonizado todos los musicales habidos y por haber, y nunca había tenido competencia. No se esperaba esto.

- Sí, y además es tan posesiva con sus papeles que, si pudiera, actuaría ella sola los papeles de Oberón y Titania, ya te había dicho.- añadió Marlene, que había salido de quien sabe donde y se había sentado frente a Kaltz.

- Así que no te sientas mal, Marie no es mala persona, nada más está un poco loca.- sonrió Kaltz.

- Yo diría que muy loca.- replicó Marlene.

Ella y Kaltz intercambiaron miradas. Él no dejaba de sonreír, y en algún momento ella desvió la mirada.

- En fin... ¿Vienes o te quedas, Lily?.- Marlene se puso de pie.

- Me voy contigo.- suspiró la chica.- Ahora que las cosas se calmaron un poco... Gracias, eh...

- Kaltz.- dijo el alemán.- Así me dicen.

- Gracias.- repitió Lily, con una sonrisa.- Eres muy amable.

- No soy tan malo como se puede creer.- rió el rubio.

Marlene lo miró de reojo y se marchó con Lily. Ella no pudo evitar decir algo.

Creo que el comentario iba dirigido a ti.- dijo Lily.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- Marlene fingió demencia.

- Le gustas.

- No es cierto.

- ¿No viste como te miraba?

- Por favor.- bufó Marlene.- Estamos hablando de Hermann Kaltz, otro futbolista cabeza hueca que nunca se fijaría en alguien que no jugara fútbol, igual que Wakabayashi.

- Creo que los juzgas muy duramente.- opinó la mexicana.- Genzo no es así como dices que es...

- Bah...

Lily prefirió no discutir. Mientras tanto, Kaltz no dejaba de mirar a Marlene. ¿Por qué nunca antes se había fijado en ella? Sabía que la chica era parte del Club de Ciencias y había sido la presidenta hasta que Lily llegó, pero nunca le había puesto atención hasta ese día en que la vio en el auditorio, cumpliendo el castigo de la profesora Green.

Desde entonces, Kaltz hacía todo lo posible para ver a Marlene aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, en los pasillos de la escuela, en el auditorio, en los jardines, en las canchas a la hora de deportes. Claro, Kaltz trataba de no ser muy obvio ya que Marlene podría pensar que era un acosador y empeorar así la impresión que tenía de él...

Mucho rato después, el alemán salió de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que sus amigos no volvían. ¿Estarían acaso discutiendo? Pues eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo. Genzo se había llevado a Marie a los pasillos para tratar de calmarla.

- No puede ser que la defiendas.- ella casi lloraba del coraje.

- Es una chica agradable y fuiste injusta con ella.- replicó Genzo.- La defenderé de ti y de quien sea necesario si alguien la trata mal.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me agrada.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad?

- Es mi amiga.

- Te gusta...

- ¿Y qué si así fuera?.- Genzo estaba exasperado.

Marie sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Respiró profundo y se sobrepuso a los celos que sintió.

- Ya entiendo.- dijo ella, muy calmada.- Tú y tu amiguita quieren quitarme mi obra. Pues no lo permitiré, ¿entendido?

- Como gustes.- replicó Genzo.- Ya te daremos pelea.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- Marie miró fríamente a Genzo y se marchó.

El portero suspiró, al tiempo que regresaba a la cafetería. Se sentía mal porque Marie no solía ser así (o al menos no se había dado cuenta de que lo fuera), pero más que nada, se sentía mal por Lily... La pobre chica ni la culpa tenía de nada... De pronto, Genzo tuvo una idea al pasar frente a los casilleros... Abrió el suyo y al hacerlo, cayeron varias cartas en sobres perfumados y algunos otros papeles doblados. Más declaraciones de amor, seguramente. Genzo ya llevaba varios meses recibiendo esa clase de misivas, desde que se había convertido en el portero titular del Hamburgo, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse... Genzo dejó de lado las cartas y sacó de su mochila una hoja de papel y una pluma...

Genzo rescribió varias veces el mensaje antes de quedar a gusto y entonces dobló la carta y la metió en un casillero, antes de asegurarse de que nadie lo veía. Después, se dio cuenta de que le quedaban menos de siete minutos para comer, por lo que decidió quedarse a engullir las barras energéticas que su entrenador siempre lo quería obligar a comer...

Mientras tanto, Schneider había intentado buscar a su hermana y a su amigo, sin éxito. Quien sabe en donde rayos se habrían metido... Un tanto fastidiado, Karl decidió dar la última vuelta cuando escuchó una hermosa melodía al pasar frente al salón de Música. El alemán se asomó y vio ahí a la chica que había visto en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y en el auditorio de la escuela, tocando el piano...

Hady trataba de afinar los últimos detalles de sus canciones. Ella estaba segura de que Genzo y Lily se quedarían con los estelares, ya que se encargaría de prepararlos hasta que estuvieran listos para opacar a Marie y a Jean. Año con año, esas dos estrellitas habían terminado por arruinar las composiciones de cada autor en las obras musicales con sus caprichos, pero eso no le iba a pasar a ella, Hady no dejaría que Marie Schneider le dijera qué hacer...

- Bueno, es lo más que puedo hacer.- suspiró ella, golpeando levemente las teclas del piano.

- Pues lo haces muy bien.- dijo Karl, desde la puerta.

Hady casi se cae de la silla. Frente a ella estaba un muchacho guapísimo, rubio y de unos ojos azules sorprendentes, que casualmente se parecía mucho a Marie Schneider... Hady había escuchado hablar mucho acerca del hermano mayor de la chica alemana, el cual era tremendamente cotizado por las chicas de la escuela, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento cuando la estadounidense comprendió el por qué.

Al fin, Schneider había encontrado a la chica que le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Él la había visto fugazmente sin tener la oportunidad de hablarle, pero ahora ella estaba ahí, frente a él, y por lo menos esa vez ella no se iría sin que al menos le dijera su nombre...

- Tocas muy bien.- dijo Karl.

- Gracias.- Hady se puso nerviosa.- Me asustaste.

- Perdona, no fue mi intención.- se disculpó él.- Es solo que no esperaba que hubiera alguien en un salón de clases a la hora del almuerzo. Alguien diferente a un profesor.

- Ah, es que necesitaba terminar esto a tiempo... .- musitó Hady.

- Eres la compositora de las canciones de la obra musical, ¿cierto?.- Karl se sentó en un banco.

- Algo así pretendo ser... .- suspiró ella.

- Ya veo. Me gustaría escuchar alguna de tus canciones.- sonrió Schneider.

Hady por poco cae ante esos ojos azules como el cielo despejado, pero luego recordó que él era el hermano de Marie, la chica que quería cambiar sus canciones. Hady tuvo el temor de que Karl solo quisiera acercarse a ella para ayudar a su hermana, así que se levantó bruscamente y cerró la tapa del piano.

- Perdona, ya tengo que irme.- se disculpó Hady.- El receso está por terminar.

- Espera.- Karl también se puso de pie.- Solo quiero saber tu nombre...

Hady se detuvo un momento. ¿Realmente él quería hablar con ella, sin malas intenciones? Luego ella recordó como le había hablado su hermana y endureció su mirada.

- Me llamo Hady.- dijo ella.- Adiós.

- Prefiero un hasta pronto.- replicó él.- Y por cierto, me llamo Karl...

La chica ya había echado a correr y no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Schneider suspiró. La otra mitad de las chicas del colegio andaban tras él (la primera mitad andaba tras Genzo) y la única chica que a él le llamaba la atención le huía sin hacerle caso...

Cuando Lily abrió su casillero, encontró una carta, cosa que la sorprendió mucho. La chica la abrió y la leyó rápidamente, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba a medida que iba leyendo el contenido:

_Lily:_

_¿Tienes algo que hacer al finalizar las clases? Quería mostrarte algo… Te espero junto al campo de fútbol a la hora de salida. Ojalá que no faltes, tengo muchos deseos de verte…_

_Genzo W._

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y ponerse coloradísima hasta la punta de las orejas. Leonardo llegó y leyó la carta a través del hombro de ella.

- Uy, Pucca, hasta que se te hizo.- sonrió Leo.- Ya te invitó a salir.

- No es una cita.- replicó Lily, muy roja.- Solo somos amigos... ¡Y deja de llamarme Pucca!

- Sí, claro, eso es cierto.- admitió Leo.- Pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te le lances a sus brazos...

- ¡Cállate!.- ordenó Lily.- No tengo motivo para hacer eso...

- ¿Qué no, Pucca?.- rió el muchacho.- Genzo Wakabayashi siempre ha sido tu amor platónico, tu obsesión oculta, y eso nadie lo sabe mejor que yo...

- Ni se te ocurra comentarle eso a alguien.- gruñó Lily.- No quiero que nadie se entere de ese pequeño detalle...

- Tarde que temprano, se enterarán, Pucca.- Leo suspiró.- Te sale el amor hasta por los poros.

- Como sea.- Lily cerró su casillero, después de guardar la carta de Genzo entre las páginas de "El amor en tiempos del cólera" en versión alemana.- No me esperes a la salida...

- Sí, ya sé.- replicó Leo.- ¿Sabes? Wakabayashi me agrada para cuñado, Pucca...

- Que te calles. ¡Y deja de decirme Pucca!

A la salida de clases, Lily se despidió de Marlene con cualquier pretexto y se fue a esperar a Genzo a un lado del campo de fútbol. Cuando él apareció, ya se había cambiado el uniforme escolar por su traje deportivo el club Hamburgo y se había puesto una gorra blanca. Se veía apuesto y Lily se puso más nerviosa aun.

- De haber sabido, me hubiera puesto otra ropa.- musitó Lily, mirando la falda del uniforme escolar para chicas.

- Así estás muy bien.- replicó Genzo.- Te ves muy linda con esa ropa.

- Gracias.- Lily intentó no ahogarse con sus nervios, sin conseguirlo.- ¿A dónde iremos?

- Te lo diré cuando estemos allá.- Genzo sonrió enigmáticamente.

El muchacho llevó a la chica a una colina ubicada en los terrenos traseros de la escuela, en una zona tan apartada que ya la mayoría había olvidado que aun pertenecía a la escuela. En dicha colina había un mirador, rodeado por un jardín en donde se cultivaban toda clase de flores y plantas exóticas, las cuales enmarcaban una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

- Este sitio es hermoso.- comentó ella, fascinada.

- Lo sé.- Genzo miró con cierta melancolía hacia el horizonte.- Por eso vengo muy seguido aquí, aunque nadie lo sabe. Pocos sabemos que esta parte de la escuela existe, de manera que casi siempre lo tengo para mí solo, y pues quería compartirlo contigo.

- Gracias.- Lily se sintió un poco conmovida.- Es curioso, en verdad...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Bueno, es solo que... ¿Recuerdas lo que era ser niño?.- cuestionó Lily.- Era todo tan simple... Bastaba con mirar a alguien para que se convirtiera en tu mejor amigo en cuestión de segundos.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- Genzo sonrió, recordando a Tsubasa y a sus amigos.

- Así me sentí contigo, cuando cantamos juntos.- continuó Lily.- Como si a pesar de lo poco que tenemos en común, podemos tener algo fuerte que nos une...

- Yo me siento igual.- Genzo, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Lily.

Lily recordó el montónde pósters que tenía en su habitación, y las cincuenta y tantas historias que ella había escrito y se preguntó si lo que estaba sintiendo era producto de su obsesión. Pero el contacto cálido de la mano de Genzo y su sonrisa confiada le decían a la mexicana que el sentimiento era real.

La verdad, jamás pensé en hacer una audición para una obra de teatro.- dijo Genzo.- Pero estando contigo, me pregunto por qué no lo hice antes. Amo el fútbol, me apasiona, es mi vida, pero es como si el verte me dijera que hay otras cosas que bien valdría la pena probar.

Sé a lo que te refieres.- sonrió Lily.- Yo siempre he querido ser médico, me apasiona la ciencia y algún día quisiera poder enfocar mi pasión en algo que pueda ayudar a los demás, pero estando contigo... Todo es diferente... Es como si se me abrieran las puertas de un mundo nuevo y maravilloso...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. En algún momento, Genzo se dio cuenta de que aun tenía entre su mano la mano de Lily, pero no le importó. Le agradaba el contacto de esa chica, incluso tenía deseos de abrazarla y, por qué no, quizás besarla...

Lily no supo ni cómo pasó. Simplemente, Genzo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. A ella le cosquilleaba la nuca, pero no quiso retirarse... Lentamente, él se fue acercando hasta que ella sintió sobre sus labios el roce de la boca del portero. Genzo y Lily se dejaron llevar por el primer beso de ambos, un beso que los llevó hasta el límite de un sentimiento que hasta ese momento ninguno había tenido la oportunidad de conocer...

Emily se dio cuenta de que su hija llegó ya que un huracán hubiera hecho el mismo escándalo. Pero algo había cambiado en ella, Emily lo notó en el saludo rápido que Lily hizo y en su forma apresurada de subir las escaleras.

- Lily, ¿estás bien?.- quiso saber Emily.

- Perfectamente, mamá.- gritó ella, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Lily se dejó caer en la cama, eufórica. No podía creerlo, le acababan de dar su primer beso, y se lo había dado nada más ni nada menos que el que era su amor platónico... Ella buscó debajo de su almohada y encontró una revista de deportes, en cuya portada aparecía Genzo Wakabayashi, la estrella del sóccer de Japón, el prodigio oriental que había llegado a Europa a brillar...

Solo Leonardo lo sabía hasta ese momento. Lily se había prendado (o "enamoriscado", como decía Leo) de Genzo desde el momento en que lo vio en un partido de fútbol. Había algo en él, su seguridad, su determinación, su confianza en sí mismo... Todo le gustó a Lily de Genzo, y se hizo su fan, solo que a escondidas. Tenía pósters de él, recortes de periódico y no había revista en donde saliera el guardameta japonés que no coleccionara Lily... Claro, su amor era más un tipo curioso de obsesión que Leo se divertía en fomentar, pero que nunca pensó que podría volverse amor de verdad...

Y ahora, Lily estaba ahí, recordando y reviviendo el beso que Genzo le había dado. Le parecía imposible, que ahora el que había sido su amor platónico fuera ahora a ser su compañero para las audiciones de la obra musical de la escuela y que le hubiera dado su primer beso... Era como si su deseo de poder estar cerca de él se hubiese cumplido, ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder demostrar que su amor podría volverse algo real...

Y todo gracias a su pasión por la música...

**Notas:**

Ok, este fic será cortito, así que faltan pocos capítulos.


	7. Él no está por ti

**Capítulo 7. Él no está por ti.**

Ok, Marlene estaba preocupada. Lily estaba demasiado entusiasmada por la segunda audición y también con Genzo Wakabayashi, lo que ponía en riesgo los planes que la brasileña había hecho para el Club de Ciencias. Con gran esfuerzo, Marlene había conseguido llevar al equipo a las finales de las Olimpiadas, pero ella sabía que sin la ayuda de Lily no lograrían ganarlas ya que la escuela rival, la Secundaria Oficial de Munich, era la favorita por haberse llevado los últimos seis trofeos de primer lugar y era seguro que se llevarían el título también ese año, a menos que Marlene consiguiera sacar a Lily de su sueño...

La brasileña suspiró. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con un montón de libros abiertos a su alrededor, escuchando la música de la radio. Se suponía que ella y Lily estudiarían juntas ese día y repasarían el temario para la competencia, la cual estaba ya muy próxima, pero entonces la mexicana le había puesto un pretexto tonto y se había desaparecido, muy seguramente para estar con el japonés... Marlene comenzó a darse cuenta de que el problema principal ahí era Genzo Wakabayashi... Lily no podía entender, o mejor dicho, no quería entender, que ella era de un mundo diferente al de alguien como Genzo. La mexicana quería creer que ella y el japonés podrían estar juntos a pesar de ser tan diferentes, y eso la estaba distrayendo de lo verdaderamente importante, y todo por una simple canción que ellos cantaron juntos... Lily no quería entender que, por más que Genzo le gustara, no podría estar con él... Marlene estaba segura de que al portero únicamente le caía bien Lily, nada más, que era algo así por ser la "novedad" y que en cuanto Lily dejara de ser la chica extranjera nueva, a Genzo se le pasaría el interés...

¿Por qué Marlene no podía creer que Genzo en verdad estuviera interesado en Lily? Pues era porque la brasileña ya se había enamorado antes de una estrella del mundo del deporte, el cual la dejó por pertenecer a "un mundo diferente al de él". Marlene se había repuesto de la desilusión, pero a partir de entonces ella cambió y se volvió dura y distante con todos aquellos que pertenecieran a ese mundo...

- Algo tengo que hacer.- dijo Marlene, decidida, cerrando el libro que tenía a sus pies.- No puedo dejar que ese porterito estrella le rompa el corazón a mi amiga... Por no mencionar que no dejaré que esta competencia se venga abajo. Habremos de ganar estas olimpiadas, nos cueste lo que nos cueste.

Y para eso, Marlene estaba dispuesta a todo...

Por su parte, en el patio de su casa, Kaltz pateaba un balón de fútbol. Se suponía que Genzo y él estarían entrenando juntos en ese momento, pero en vez de eso, Wakabayashi le había dado un pretexto idiota y se había marchado a quien sabe donde. Muy seguramente, se había ido con la chica nueva...

Kaltz pateó el balón con fuerza. Estaba algo frustrado, cierto era que Lily era linda y que parecía alegre y simpática, pero Genzo estaba comportándose demasiado amable con ella y muy, pero muy interesado... ¿Qué era lo que le veía? Lily era alguien diferente a Genzo, muy diferente, ella era una intelectual y no tenía nada de deportista. ¿Acaso era por esa canción que habían cantado juntos en la fiesta de Año Nuevo? ¿Qué tenía eso de especial? Kaltz no conseguía entenderlo... Además, el campeonato juvenil alemán estaba muy cerca, el Hamburgo había conseguido llegar a las finales, pero si Genzo se distraía, la potente defensa que el equipo había creado se vendría abajo... Con el portero titular de cantante, las posibilidades de ganar el campeonato se irían a pique para el Hamburgo...

- Tanto que nos hemos esforzado.- musitó Kaltz, algo enojado.- Y todo puede irse al caño por culpa de una chica extranjera que en cuanto se de cuenta de que Genzo no está "a su altura", lo mandará a volar. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de eso?

Porque Kaltz estaba seguro de eso, de que Lily mandaría al cuerno a Genzo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le interesaba a ella. Lily se veía agradable y buena, pero una chica así, una chica genio que había ganado varios títulos en conocimientos, no se conformaría con un jugador de sóccer que únicamente terminaría la secundaria y no estudiaría nada más para poder dedicarse al cien por ciento a su carrera... Pero Wakabayashi era tan ciego que no quería ver...

- Tengo que hacer algo.- musitó Kaltz.- No puedo permitir que a mi amigo le rompan el corazón...

Marlene y Kaltz pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Ella se dirigía a la casa del alemán, y él se dirigía a la casa de la brasileña, ya que cada uno había formado un plan para separar a Lily y Genzo y evitar que se arruinaran los planes de ambos... Marlene y Kaltz se encontraron a medio camino y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijeron ambos, al unísono.

- Tu amigo le romperá el corazón a mi amiga, por no mencionar que si ambos consiguen los estelares de la obra, Lily se distraerá y entonces perderemos las Olimpiadas del Conocimiento.- dijo Marlene.

- Tu amiga jugará con mi amigo, por no decir que si ellos consiguen ganar la segunda prueba, Genzo se distraerá y entonces perderemos el Campeonato Juvenil de Sóccer.- dijo Kaltz.

Cada uno meditó lo dicho por el otro. Tan concentrados estaban en su plan, que curiosamente era el mismo, que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban actuando de una manera egoísta... Por supuesto, en aquel momento a ninguno le hubiera importado...

- Debemos hacer algo para separarlos.- dijo Marlene y Kaltz al mismo tiempo.

- Tengo una idea.- añadió Marlene.

- Yo también.- agregó Kaltz.- No podemos permitir que a ellos se les olvide cuál es su sitio...

- Ni tampoco que pierdan de vista sus metas.- añadió Marlene.- Hay que separarlos e impedir que hagan la segunda prueba.

- Definitivamente.- Kaltz asintió.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

No, eso no pasaría. Lily y Genzo no estarían juntos, nunca más. Marlene y Kaltz afinaron los detalles de su plan... No habría romances de ensueño, no habría noviazgo de novedad... Nada de eso se interpondría entre los deseos de ganar que tenían el alemán y la brasileña...

Sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba, Genzo llegó a la mañana siguiente a la escuela envuelto en un estado de euforia. Lily le gustaba, eso era seguro, se lo había dicho el vuelco que dio su corazón (ay, de que me paso de cursi, me paso de cursi...) cuando Genzo la besó... Él nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, cierto era que ése había sido su primer beso, pero hasta ese momento él nunca había sentido el deseo de besar a nadie, hasta que vio el rostro de Lily iluminado por el sol y su cabello siendo agitado por la brisa...

(Yaaaaaaaa).

El portero abrió su casillero, poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. Nuevamente, varias cartas cayeron al piso, pero eso a Genzo no le importó. Únicamente le importaba una persona en la escuela y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el presentar la segunda prueba al lado de ella...

- Hola, Garu.- saludó Leonardo en esos momentos.

- Hola.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Garu?

- Sí, Garu.- asintió Leo.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... .- Genzo puso cara de "what?".- ¿Por qué me llamaste "Garu"?

- Pues porque Lily es Pucca.- Leo se encogió de hombros, como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

- ¿Pucca?.- Genzo seguía sin comprender.

- Sí. ¿Qué no conoces esa serie de una chiquilla de chonguitos en el pelo que persigue como alucinada a un ninja del cual está enamorada?.- suspiró Leonardo.

- Eh, claro que la conozco, pero no entiendo por qué... .- comenzó a decir Genzo.

- Pues sí que eres cerrado de mente, y bastante ciego.- interrumpió Leonardo.- Mi hermana es Pucca y tú, eres Garu. Lily ha estado platónicamente enamorada de ti desde que te vio jugando un partido de fútbol y desde entonces te ama con locura.

- Ah... .- Genzo no sabía si Leo hablaba en serio o no, ya que la confesión en sí le parecía de lo más inverosímil...

En ese momento, aparecieron un grupito de chicas que gritaron como locas al ver a Leonardo Del Valle y a Genzo Wakabayashi juntos. El mexicano se había creado ya varias admiradoras desde que se presentó en "La Corte de los Milagros" y los había cautivado a todos con sus poemas, y el japonés, por supuesto, seguía siendo muy cotizado por el simple hecho de ser él...

- Mejor nos vamos.- dijo Leo, cerrando de golpe el casillero de Genzo.

- Creo que sería lo mejor.- murmuró Genzo.

Ambos echaron a correr por los pasillos, tratando de esquivar a la turba de jovencitas alborotadas por sus hormonas que corrían tras ellos. En algún momento, Leonardo jaló a Genzo del brazo y ambos se metieron por un corredor poco conocido y, afortunadamente, vacío.

- Llevo poco tiempo aquí, pero suerte que ya me conozco la escuela como la palma de mi mano.- dijo Leo.

- Eso me da gusto.- Genzo suspiró.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso se dejó escuchar y ambos jóvenes se miraron.

- ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?.- preguntó Leonardo.

- Ni loco.- negó Genzo.

- ¿Prefieres almorzar aquí? Traigo un sándwich extra, preparado por mi madre.- ofreció Leo.

- Será mejor que comer rodeado de un montón de chicas desquiciadas.- rió Genzo.

- Eso que ni qué.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en el suelo y entonces el mexicano sacó de su mochila un paquete de sándwiches y le tendió al japonés uno. Genzo lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo, pero entonces algo comenzó a causarle ardor en la lengua...

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene este sándwich?.- a Genzo le entró la urgencia de tomarse cuarenta litros de agua, al menos.

- Chile.- respondió Leo, lacónicamente.- Olvidé decírtelo. Mi madre siempre le pone chile a nuestra comida. No comemos a gusto sin chile.

- ¿Cómo lo toleran?.- Genzo recordó que ya Taro Misaki le había hablado algo sobre tan peculiar alimento, el cual probó durante un viaje que hizo a México.- Esto es como tragar fuego líquido...

- Los mexicanos lo llevamos ya en nuestra herencia.- Leonardo sonrió levemente.- Nuestro gusto y tolerancia por el chile lo llevamos en los genes.

Poco a poco, a Genzo comenzó a pasársele el ardor que sentía en lengua y labios, y por curioso que pareciera, le gustó la sensación y el sabor. Él siguió mordiendo el sándwich y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a tolerar el condimento. Leonardo lo miró por un momento, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber el portero japonés.

- Nada.- respondió el muchacho mexicano.- Es solo que me agradas para cuñado.

Genzo solo sonrió por lo bajo. A él también le agradaría ser cuñado de Leonardo...

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Lily almorzaba con Marlene, entre una apresurada y entusiasmada plática sobre lo gran muchacho que era Genzo Wakabayashi. Marlene apenas y la escuchaba, en el fondo sentía un poco de culpabilidad por lo que le iba a hacer a su amiga, pero ya ella se lo agradecería después, cuando Marlene evitara que Genzo se burlara de Lily... La brasileña desvió la mirada, la cual atravesó media cafetería hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Hermann Kaltz... Él le devolvió la mirada e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. Sería ese mismo día, al finalizar la última clase de Química, cuando pusieran en marcha su plan...

Marie apareció frente a Lily y la miró con mucho odio, pero la mexicana no le hizo caso. Detrás de ella, apareció Karl, quien miró fijamente a Hady, la cual había llegado a la mesa de Lily y Marlene para hablar con la primera sobre los ensayos para la segunda prueba.

- ¿Te parece bien que empecemos hoy?.- preguntó Hady, sin prestarle atención a Schneider, aunque su mirada la puso muy nerviosa.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero habrá que preguntarle a Genzo.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa.

- No lo he visto por aquí, pero le diré en cuanto lo haga.- dijo Hady.- Te espero entonces en el auditorio a la salida de clases.

- Claro, nos veremos entonces, Hady.- asintió Lily.

Marlene se mordió los labios. Ella no contaba con que su amiga pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes... Hady se retiró y se cruzó con Schneider en el camino, ya que él se había retrasado a propósito para poder hablar con ella. Hady no le dijo nada mientras Karl le sonreía, pero ella consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa, dorada por un intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas (¿qué clase de libros he estado leyendo, por Dios?).

- Hermano, ¿vienes o no?.- preguntó Marie, rompiendo el encanto.

- Voy.- suspiró Karl.

Hady no dudó y prefirió desaparecerse. No quería que Marie llegara a reclamarle más cosas sobre la obra...

Lily no se esperaba el golpe que le dieron. Y Genzo jamás se sospechó la trampa. Simplemente, mientras ella estudiaba con sus compañeros del Club de Ciencias, a él lo abordaban sus amigos y compañeros del equipo de Hamburgo. Marlene había puesto al corriente a todo el Club sobre sus planes, así como Kaltz había hablado con todos los del Hamburgo, de manera que los únicos no enterados del complot eran Lily y Genzo...

- Wakabayashi, tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo Kaltz, al tiempo que llevaba a Genzo hacia el campo de fútbol, en donde sus compañeros habían colocado, muy bien escondida, una webcam en una de las porterías.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Genzo, algo sorprendido.

- Estamos preocupados por tu actitud, amigo.- dijo Schneider.- El campeonato está muy cerca, casi lo tenemos en nuestras manos, pero tú pareces estar en otro mundo.

- Estás demasiado interesado en esa chica, Lily Del Valle, y en la obra de teatro de la escuela.- continuó Kaltz.- Y se te está olvidando que llevamos años queriendo cumplir este sueño.

- No sé de qué me hablan.- Genzo se puso muy serio.

- Claro que lo sabes.- insistió Kaltz.- Estás demasiado obsesionado con esa chica Del Valle y se te ha olvidado todo lo demás. Has dejado de lado a tus amigos, a tu equipo, y lo más importante de todo, a tus sueños...

La webcam grababa todo lo que ocurría en la cancha. Casi al mismo tiempo que a Genzo lo abordaron sus compañeros, Marlene se dirigió a Lily, en el laboratorio de química, llevando una laptop en sus manos.

- Lily, queremos hablar contigo.- dijo la brasileña.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- la mexicana estaba intrigada.

- Sobre Genzo Wakabayashi.- respondió Marlene.- Mira, él no es quien tú crees... Es un verdadero patán, en realidad no le importas tú, ni la obra, solo son dos caprichos más para él...

- Eso no es verdad.- Lily comenzaba a enojarse.- ¿Por qué no lo pueden aceptar? No tengo que ser una "sóccer girl" para poder gustarle a Genzo, me parece de lo más estúpido pensar que una tiene que jugar fútbol para poder llamar su atención. Él tiene cerebro suficiente como para fijarse en otro tipo de chica, aunque sea muy diferente a él.

- Ay, Lily, sé que duele admitir la verdad… .- suspiró Marlene, encendiendo la laptop y mostrándosela a Lily.

- En esos momentos, apareció Genzo hablando con sus compañeros. Al parecer, Kaltz y Schneider estaban recriminándole algo, pero Genzo los calló a todos con un movimiento de la mano.

- No sé de qué me están hablando.- dijo Genzo, muy serio.- Lily Del Valle no significa nada para mí. Es solo una compañera, nada más, no es importante, así como tampoco es importante la obra de teatro, ni la segunda prueba, ni nada de eso. A mí lo único que me interesa es ganar el campeonato, nada más. El resto queda en segundo plano, incluyéndola a ella.

Lily sintió como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Las palabras de Genzo, duras y frías como el hielo, le habían calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser y de su alma, rompiendo de pronto todas las ilusiones que se había forjado con él...


	8. It must have been love

**Capítulo 8. It must have been love. **

Sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos del color del chocolate derretido de Lily... Genzo le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos... Parecía imposible, pero la grabación no mentía...

- Lo lamento mucho, en verdad.- Marlene se sintió genuinamente como una miserable.- De verdad que quise advertírtelo...

- Lo sé.- murmuró Lily.- Y no te preocupes, que no fue culpa tuya...

- Pero sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.- continuó Marlene.- Nosotros somos tus amigos...

- Sí, lo sé...

- No te pongas así, por favor.- Marlene iba sintiéndose cada vez peor conforme Lily derramaba más lágrimas silenciosas.- Mira, vamos a la cafetería, te sentirás mejor...

- No, muchas gracias.- con mucha dignidad, Lily levantó el rostro, pero sin secarse las lágrimas.- Prefiero estar sola...

- Como gustes.- Marlene suspiró.- Estaremos esperándote de cualquier manera...

- Sí...

Marlene volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Ellos se sentían tan mal como ella, eso era seguro, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para deshacer el daño... Los muchachos salieron del laboratorio de Química y dejaron a Lily sola, la cual fue a asomarse a la ventana, no sin antes apagar la laptop... Ahí, desde ese sitio, ella vio a la escuela entera dándole ánimos a los jugadores del Hamburgo, los cuales estaban a un paso de ganar el campeonato... Genzo estaba con sus amigos y compañeros, festejando y celebrando con todos los demás...

- Quise creer que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.- murmuró Lily.- Qué equivocada estaba...

Ella seguía llorando. Genzo estaba muy campante y campechano, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían herido gravemente a alguien que lo adoraba con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, Lily no iba a dejar que eso le afectara... Había heredado el orgullo de su madre, quien siempre frente a la adversidad ponía su mejor cara para no darle el gusto a su mala fortuna de burlarse de ella, de manera que la chica no dejaría que nadie la viera llorar... Lily respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar suavemente...

Era como si de pronto el amor se hubiera esfumado de repente. Las palabras del portero, duras y frías como el acero de un cuchillo, habían dejado una herida mortal en el corazón de Lily y muy difícil de reparar... Lily salió del laboratorio y caminó a los pasillos. Cuando ella y Genzo cantaron juntos, la chica sintió que los unía un lazo fuerte y hermoso que bien podría convertirse en amor. Lily siempre pensó que eso sería más que suficiente como para superar las barreras que los separaban, pero desgraciadamente no era así... Lily miró en el pasillo un cartel del equipo de Hamburgo, en donde Genzo aparecía en primer plano. Se veía fuerte y apuesto, y Lily se recargó un momento contra él, al tiempo que continuaba cantando:

Lily terminó de derramar todas sus lágrimas. Ya era suficiente. Su corazón tardaría mucho en sanar, pero ella no dejaría que nadie, mucho menos Genzo Wakabayashi, se diera cuenta... Lily debió de haberle hecho caso a Marlene, pero ya no tenía caso quejarse. Lily enfocaría a partir de ese momento todas sus energías en ganar las Olimpiadas del Conocimiento y mandaría a la goma la segunda prueba para los papeles estelares de la obra. La pasión por la música no había sido nada más que una efímera ilusión, opacada por la pasión por el fútbol... Era obvio que no iban juntos...

Genzo, por supuesto, no se esperaba la reacción de fiera herida que Lily tomó. Al final de las clases, él se acercó a ella, la cual guardaba a Cridhe, su violín, en su casillero y sacaba su libro de Física.

- ¿Ya estás lista?.- preguntó Genzo, con una sonrisa.- Delaney nos espera.

- ¿Para qué?.- había desaparecido toda calidez de la mirada de Lily, ahora solo se veía frialdad.

- ¿Bromeas?.- Genzo rió.- Pues para la segunda prueba, ¿para qué más?

- No habrá segunda prueba.- replicó Lily, muy seria.

- ¿Qué?.- la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del portero nipón.- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que no habrá prueba.- repitió Lily, sin darle a Genzo ni una sonrisa de piedad.- Ya basta de tonterías.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?.- Genzo comenzó a preocuparse.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente.- Lily cerró su casillero.- Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo con estas idioteces, ahora estarás completamente libre para dedicarte a lo que realmente te gusta.

La chica le dio la espalda al muchacho y echó a andar. Genzo estaba atónito, de manera que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando lo consiguió, se dio prisa y tomó a Lily por un brazo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- preguntó él.- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Porque fue una tontería creer que tú o yo nos podíamos salir de nuestros roles.- respondió Lily, sin inmutarse.- Tú eres futbolista. Yo, una científica. Ninguno es cantante, no tiene caso pretender que somos algo que no somos ni tampoco podemos fingir que podemos estar juntos. Y por supuesto, no quiero obligarte a que participes en algo que solo te quitará tu tiempo.

- ¡No digas eso!.- protestó Genzo, enojado.- Yo quiero participar contigo...

- Pues yo no.- Lily se zafó de la mano de Genzo.- Y perdona, pero tengo asuntos más importantes por atender.

Genzo sintió que su corazón se congelaba ante la dura expresión de Lily y la dejó marchar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente ella había cambiado tan radicalmente de parecer? No tenía ningún sentido, si apenas la tarde anterior él la había besado y al parecer a ella le había gustado ese beso tanto como a él...

Sin embargo, al parecer la chica mexicana estaba decidida, y se dedicó a ignorar a Genzo en todas partes. Él tenía el corazón roto, pero no ella no le dio ninguna alternativa... Pasaron algunos días. Genzo se dedicó completamente a entrenar para el campeonato, y Lily para las olimpiadas. Los dos eran excelentes, los mejores en su área, pero ninguno de ellos se veía feliz... Genzo intentó muchas veces, después de ese día, el hablar con Lily para aclarar las cosas, pero para empezar él no sabía qué era lo que había hecho mal, y en segunda ella no le concedía ni siquiera un segundo para hablar. La mexicana pasaba por los pasillos sin mirarlo siquiera, y Genzo era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no insistir demasiado, de manera que a los dos se les iba el alma en un malentendido que ni siquiera había sido causado por ellos... Estaba, además, el hecho de que Leonardo de repente dejó de hablarle a Genzo sin causa aparente (sí, como no). El japonés había comenzado a apreciar al mexicano como amigo, y al parecer éste estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero desde que Lily dejó plantado a Genzo en el pasillo, Leonardo se limitaba a decirle un "hola" muy seco cuando se encontraba con el portero en la escuela. Obvio era que Lily le había contado todo a su hermano...

Marie Schneider y Jean Lacoste, que no tardaron en enterarse de que se había fragmentado la unión Wakabayashi-Del Valle, se sintieron muy relajados y felices, aunque no por eso dejaron de ensayar.

- Te dije que no iban a durar mucho.- dijo Marie, triunfal.- Esos dos no tienen nada en común y además, ella no es digna de confianza.

- Se ve que es buena chica.- comentó Jean.- Pero me da gusto de que al fin haya entendido cuál es "su lugar".

- A eso me refiero, esa chiquilla no es digna de alguien como Genzo.- Marie suspiró al tiempo que agitaba su cabellera rubia.- Así es como deben ser las cosas, cada uno por su lado.

- Exactamente.

Por supuesto, nadie más estaba a gusto con esto. Marlene y Kaltz se sentían tremendamente miserables y muy, pero muy malos amigos. Se suponía que cada uno era el correspondiente mejor amigo de Lily y de Genzo, y en vez de apoyarlos, habían empeorado las cosas, todo por sus deseos egoístas de ganar sus respectivas competencias... Bueno, el sueño en sí no era egoísta, pero sí lo habían sido sus actitudes...

Lily se veía deprimida y muy distraída, contestaba como autómata en los ensayos y se veía que lloraba a escondidas, cuando nadie podía verla... Marlene se cansaba de preguntarle qué era lo que tenía, pero la mexicana siempre evadía con pretextos sus preguntas...

- Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada.- era la respuesta que Lily siempre daba.- No te preocupes.

Genzo, por su parte, se volvió más cerrado y taciturno que de costumbre. Se encerró en sí mismo, y ya no festejaba con sus compañeros la cercanía de la final del campeonato, como siempre había acostumbrado a hacer desde que era portero titular. Kaltz le había rogado hasta el cansancio para que le dijera qué era lo que le pasaba.

- No es nada.- respondía Genzo, simplemente.- Me quiero concentrar para el partido.

Pero era obvio que no era eso lo que los tenía mal a los dos... En algún momento, después de hablar con sus respectivos compañeros, Marlene y Kaltz se reunieron en un pequeño café situado cerca de la escuela. De no haber sido por las circunstancias, ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de que esa reunión se parecía mucho a una primera cita.

- Esto no está saliendo como me lo imaginé.- comentó Marlene, jugueteando con el popote de su malteada.- Lily se ve muy mal...

- Lo sé.- Kaltz suspiró, al tiempo que mordisqueaba el palillo que siempre traía en la boca.- Wakabayashi está más o menos igual...

- Creo que lo arruinamos.- comentó Marlene.- Ellos de verdad querían presentarse a esa audición...

- Más que nada, creo que querían estar juntos, y les arruinamos eso.- musitó Kaltz.

- Me siento fatal.- Marlene se llevó las manos al pelo.- Lily es mi mejor amiga...

- Y Genzo es mi mejor amigo.- añadió Kaltz.

Ninguno de los supo qué más decir. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que habían actuado muy mal...

- Debemos corregir esto.- dijo Kaltz.- Debemos decirles la verdad...

- Sin duda.- asintió Marlene.- No importa si ganamos las olimpiadas, o ustedes ganan el campeonato. Lo importante, es lo que nuestros amigos sienten...

Kaltz asintió. No iba a ser fácil, pero tendrían que intentarlo...

Por su parte, Hady se había cansado de buscar a Lily y a Genzo en la escuela al terminar las clases. Ninguno de los dos se había presentado a los ensayos, y la chica estadounidense se preguntaba qué rayos había sucedido... Un día, sin embargo, Hady se topó con Schneider en una de sus tantas vueltas por la escuela. El alemán sonrió en cuanto vio venir a la chica.

- Hola.- saludó Karl.- Me da gusto verte.

- Hola.- Hady trató de no ponerse roja.- ¿Has visto a Genzo o a Lily?

- ¿Hablas de Genzo Wakabayashi y de Lily Del Valle?

- De los mismos.

- Bueno, Wakabayashi debe estar entrenando.- respondió Schneider.- Y Lily debe estar estudiando...

- Fabuloso.- suspiró Hady.- Mis dos protagonistas han olvidado la obra...

- Ah... .- Schneider titubeó.- Creo que nosotros tenemos la culpa de eso...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Hady enarcó las cejas.

- Bueno...

Schneider no sabía si decirle o no la verdad la chica. Él dudaba mucho de que Hady pudiera comprender sus motivos para apoyar a Kaltz en su plan de separar a la pareja conformada por Lily y Genzo.

- Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver.- Hady se puso muy seria y miró acusadoramente al rubio alemán.

- Algo así.- Karl se tocó levemente la cabeza.- No es que esté orgulloso de eso...

- ¿Qué hicieron?.- Hady comenzaba a enojarse.

- Mira, antes de que nos juzgues, ojalá pudieras comprender cuánto ansiamos ganar este campeonato.- dijo Schneider, de manera apresurada.- Llevamos años entrenando juntos, esperando el momento, y de repente...

- Y de repente, aparece esta obra de teatro y sus planes de ganar aquello por lo que tanto habían estado luchando amenaza con venirse abajo.- completó Hady.- ¿Cierto?

- Muy cierto.- Karl se veía avergonzado.- Así que les tendimos una trampa a Del Valle y a Wakabayashi para que ella se decepcionara de él y no quisiera presentar la segunda prueba y así ambos se enfocaran en sus proyectos principales.

- Lo que uno puede llegar a hacer en un momento de desesperación.- suspiró Hady.

- Ya te dije que no estoy orgulloso de eso... .- replicó Schneider.

- Está bien. Aunque no lo creas, te comprendo.

- ¿En verdad?.- Schneider miró a Hady, muy sorprendido.

- Sí, yo me sentiría igual si de repente alguien quisiera dar al traste con la obra con la que tanto me he estado esforzando.- asintió Hady.- De hecho, estoy bajo esa misma amenaza, ya que tu hermana, Marie, quiere hacerle cambios a las canciones que me costaron tanto tiempo y esfuerzo componer.

- Ah, así es Marie.- Karl movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Bueno, no todo está perdido.- replicó Marie.- Si Genzo y Lily presentan la segunda prueba y ganan, tu hermana no le hará cambios a mis canciones. Y si tú convences a tu amigo Kaltz de decirles a ambos la verdad, Genzo y Lily se reconciliarán.

- Eso es cierto.- asintió Karl.

Schneider sonrió. De verdad que le gustaba esa chica, tanto por su aplomo y ecuanimidad como por su hermosa mirada... Y Hady comenzaba a sentirse muy atraída por el alemán... Quizás algo bueno podía salir de todo eso...

- ¿Una galleta?.- ofreció el alemán, sacando un paquete envuelto en una servilleta.- Están recién horneadas.

- Me encantaría.- aceptó Hady.- ¿Las hizo tu hermana?

- No, las hice yo.- replicó Schneider, con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, están deliciosas.- exclamó Hady, con sinceridad.

- Muchas gracias.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Sí, definitivamente algo bueno saldría de todo eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genzo se encontraba en la colina privada en donde besó a Lily, contemplando la puesta de sol. Se sentía tremendamente triste, no fue sino hasta que ella no le habló cuando él se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a quererla... Sin embargo, Lily no quería ni ver a Genzo y él no sabía por qué...

- Así que aquí estás.- dijo Schneider en esos momentos, quien llegaba en compañía de Kaltz.- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

- El entrenamiento terminó.- replicó Genzo, sin mirarlos.

- No es por eso.- musitó Kaltz.- Tenemos que decirte algo...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Toma esto.- Karl le tendió a Genzo una bolsa con galletas.- Las vas a necesitar...

Kaltz suspiró. Su amigo iba a enojarse, y mucho, eso era seguro. Pero el alemán también estaba seguro de que Genzo comprendería y terminaría por perdonarlos... Así pues, Kaltz le contó a Genzo todo lo que se había planeado en conjunto con Marlene y el Club de Ciencias para separarlo de Lily. Genzo apretó los labios y los puños conforme iba escuchando el relato.

- Sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así si te presionábamos para ganar el campeonato.- concluyó Kaltz.- Sabíamos que dirías algo similar a lo que dijiste de que Lily y la segunda prueba son secundarios para ti, y por eso hicimos lo que hicimos. Lily no iba a perdonarte si te escuchaba decir eso...

- Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, Wakabayashi.- dijo Karl, cuando Kaltz terminó.- Nos comportamos como los peores amigos.

- Eso es muy poco.- replicó Genzo, tratando de controlar su ira.- Lo que hicieron es de no tener madr...

- Lo sabemos, y lo lamentamos.- musitó Kaltz.- No tenemos justificación. Es solo que te veías tan entusiasmado con Lily y con la obra que...

- Pensaron que me olvidaría del campeonato.- finalizó Genzo.

- Lo mismo...

- De verdad, lo lamentamos...

Genzo no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber Kaltz, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

- A buscar a Lily.- respondió Genzo.- Mi pareja para la segunda audición.

Schneider y Kaltz asintieron. Si era lo que su amigo quería, iban a apoyarlo sin dudarlo.

**Notas:**

Ya por mucho, quedarían solo tres capítulos para finalizar esta historia ñoña.


	9. I cant take my eyes off of you

**Capítulo 9. I cant take my eyes off of you.**

Lily trataba de terminar la ecuación que tenía apuntada en su libro cuando Marlene se acercó a ella, junto con todos sus compañeros del Club de Ciencias.

- Lily, tenemos que hablar.- dijo la brasileña.

- ¿Sobre qué?.- la mexicana no levantó la mirada.

- Sobre algo que hicimos... .- murmuró Marlene, quien miró a sus compañeros por un fugaz momento.- ¿Sabes? Les tendimos una trampa a Wakabayashi y a ti...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Lily al fin miró a su amiga a los ojos.

- Pues es que, verás... .- Marlene no sabía como decirlo.- La verdad es que estábamos preocupados de que te distrajeras tanto con Genzo y la obra de teatro que te olvidaras de las olimpiadas, así como Kaltz y sus compañeros estaban preocupados de que Wakabayashi se olvidara del campeonato y pues... Nos unimos y les tendimos una trampa a ambos para que los dos se separaran.

- No entiendo.- la mirada de Lily era inescrutable.

- Que Genzo no sabía que lo estábamos grabando.- explicó Marlene.- Kaltz y sus compañeros lo presionaron y pues él dijo lo que dijo, pero no sabía que estábamos grabando todas sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso qué?.- Lily parecía no comprender.

- Que en realidad todo fue culpa nuestra.- suspiró Marlene.- Lo lamentamos mucho, fuimos egoístas, únicamente nos interesaba el que ustedes no se distrajeran de las competencias y no nos importó lo que ustedes sentían. Lo lamentamos mucho...

Los demás compañeros de las chicas suspiraron y asintieron. Lily, sin embargo, regresó su atención al libro y a la ecuación que estaba haciendo.

- ¿No me entendiste?.- se sorprendió Marlene.- Todo fue una trampa...

- Quizás, pero nadie obligó a Genzo a decir lo que dijo.- replicó Lily.- Quizás él no supo que lo estaban grabando, pero eso resulta mucho peor ya que significa que pensaba hablar a mis espaldas. Da lo mismo si fue una trampa de ustedes o no, de cualquier manera él piensa que no soy importante.

Marlene miró a sus compañeros, atónita. La verdad, lo que Lily había dicho tenía mucho de verdad...

- Creo que deberías hablar con Genzo.- sugirió Marlene.

- No lo creo.- negó Lily.- Ya dejémoslo así, ¿quieren? Volvamos a la competencia, es lo importante.

Marlene suspiró. No tenía caso seguir insistiendo...

Sin embargo, ya en la noche, a las afueras de la casa de los Del Valle se encontraba un muchacho vestido con un traje deportivo blanco y una gorra, paseándose nervioso por el jardín. No sabía qué iba a decir, él nunca titubeaba ni en las situaciones más difíciles, pero en esos momentos estaba más nervioso e inseguro que nunca...

- Lo lamento, Lily, de verdad... .- murmuró Genzo.- No, eso suena demasiado trillado... Perdóname, Lily, soy un idiota... No, demasiado patético...

Había una luz encendida en una de las ventanas del piso superior. Una figura se vislumbraba a través de las cortinas azuladas y Genzo supo que se trataba de Lily. ¿Lo perdonaría ella acaso? Él había dicho cosas duras, y no culpaba a la chica por no querer dirigirle la palabra, pero Genzo no quería estar sin ella, así que tendría que arriesgarse a que ella le diera con la puerta en las narices...

- ¿Quién está ahí?.- Emily Del Valle abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ah!.- Genzo se puso muy serio.- Buenas noches, señora Del Valle… Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, amigo de Leonardo y de Lily… O bueno, al menos solía serlo antes de abrir mi bocota...

- Mucho gusto.- Emily esbozó una sonrisa.- ¿Quieres hablar con alguno de ellos?

- La verdad, me gustaría.- asintió Genzo.

- Lily no quiere hablar con nadie, mamá.- dijo Leonardo, a espaldas de la señora Del Valle, en español.- Mucho menos con él.

Emily miró a su hijo por un momento y después miró a Genzo, mordiéndose los labios. Leo tenía cara de "ese tipo es un desgraciado", pero Genzo tenía cara de cachorro abandonado...

- Lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Emily.- Lily está algo indispuesta... Quizás puedas hablar mañana con ella en la escuela.

- Sí, gracias señora.- asintió Genzo, cabizbajo.- Perdone la molestia.

Emily cerró la puerta con cierto remordimiento, pero Leonardo le hizo un gesto con la mano. La señora se retiró pero entonces el muchacho salió al jardín y encaró al portero nipón.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- cuestionó Leo, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hablar con Lily.- respondió Genzo, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No te bastó con lo que la hiciste sufrir?.- replicó Leo, enojado.- Le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana, brother. Y lo que más rabia me da es que no me lo vi venir...

- No fue mi intención.- se defendió Genzo.- No sabía que ella me estaba escuchando. Es más, soy un idiota, lo reconozco. Jamás debí decir lo que dije, nunca lo he sentido en realidad...

- ¿Y si no lo sientes, por qué lo dijiste?.- insistió Leonardo.

- Porque estaba bajo mucha presión.- suspiró Genzo.- Me cansé de que mis amigos estuvieran cuestionándome a cada rato...

- En otras circunstancias, te comprendería.- suspiró Leo.- Pero Lily es mi hermana y la quiero mucho. No voy a dejar que nadie la lastime, así que si mientes, créeme que te arrepentirás de haber nacido. Pero por otro lado, si dices la verdad...

- Sabes que digo la verdad.- acotó Genzo.- Me conoces poco, pero nos llevamos bien y sabes que soy diferente... Por favor, déjame hablar con Lily, no estaría aquí si ella no me importara...

- Eso es cierto.- admitió Leo.- ¿Pero qué te pretendes con ella?

- La quiero.- confesó Genzo.- No te lo voy a negar... Por eso te pido que me dejes hablar con ella...

Leonardo caló a Genzo con la mirada por un largo rato. Después, suspiró.

- Su ventana es la que tiene la luz encendida.- dijo Leo.- Puedes llegar a ella escalando el árbol. Solo tienes una oportunidad, pero si ella te corre, te echaré a nuestro perro.

- Gracias.- sonrió Genzo.- Fue verdad cuando dije que me agradabas como cuñado...

- Yo también lo dije en serio.- gruñó Leonardo.- Espero no arrepentirme...

Genzo no esperó más tiempo y comenzó a trepar el árbol. Leonardo entró entonces a la casa y apagó las luces del jardín para evitar que alguien descubriera a Genzo y lo delatara. El japonés llegó entonces al pequeño balconcito que tenía el cuarto de Lily y entonces sacó su celular y llamó a la mexicana.

Lily se encontraba leyendo cuando sonó su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Genzo. Ella no contestó, era tan orgullosa que aunque se muriera de ganas de responderle, no iba a dejársela tan fácil al portero, así que dejó que las primeras dos llamadas se desviaran al buzón de voz. Al fin, después de la tercera llamada, Lily contestó el teléfono.

- Hola.- dijo ella, simplemente.

- Lily, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Genzo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre lo que dije en el entrenamiento, el otro día.- suspiró Genzo.- Nada de lo que dije aquella vez fue cierto...

- Pues a mí me sonó muy convincente.- replicó Lily.

- Mira, me comporté como un idiota.- musitó Genzo.- Un idiota engreído. Siempre he sido así, nunca me ha gustado exteriorizar mis sentimientos y prefiero decir una sarta de estupideces a reconocer lo que siento. Mira, el Genzo que conociste en Año Nuevo se parece más al estúpido que dijo que no eres importante para mí...

- ¿Por qué habría de creerte?.- cuestionó Lily.

- Porque sino, no estaría afuera de tu ventana, esperando a que me des una oportunidad.- en ese momento, Genzo tocó el vidrio de la ventana.

Lily apagó el celular y volteó sorprendida hacia el pequeño balcón. Genzo estaba ahí, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- ella abrió la ventana.

- Hablar contigo.- respondió Genzo.- Perdóname.

- Te perdono.- suspiró Lily.- Ahora, por favor, déjame sola.

- No me crees, ¿cierto?... .- murmuró Genzo, decaído.

- Da lo mismo.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Te perdono. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no? que tu conciencia se quede tranquila. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Lily cerró la ventana y se sentó nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio, dándole la espalda al portero. Genzo suspiró, iba nuevamente a insistir pero entonces se abrió la ventana del cuarto contiguo y Leonardo asomó la cabeza por ella.

- Lo siento, amigo.- dijo el mexicano.- Pero te lo advertí... Tienes cinco minutos antes de que suelte al perro. Y mira que no ha comido carne en tres días...

Genzo suspiró, derrotado. Se iría por esa vez, pero no se daría por vencido... Él regresó a su casa, cabizbajo, sin saber qué más hacer. Había sido sincero con Lily, pero ella estaba tan dolida que no le creyó, y no la culpaba de eso, pero entonces Genzo no sabía qué más hacer para que ella le diera otra oportunidad... ¿Tendría acaso que darse por vencido y reconocer que, pro primera vez, había sido vencido?

Genzo llegó a su mansión y, para su sorpresa, encontró ahí a su padre, el cual lo estaba esperando en la enorme y lujosa sala.

- ¿Papá?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver tu partido.- respondió Akira Wakabayashi.- ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?

- De por ahí.- suspiró Genzo.- ¿Qué más da?

- ¿Qué pasó?.- Akira se puso serio.- Tú no eres así...

- No sé que me pasa, papá.- Genzo se sentó en el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Nunca me había pasado esto antes...

- Es por una chica, ¿cierto?.- aventuró Akira.

- ¿Cómo supiste?.- Genzo se volvió a sorprender.

- Cuando un hombre está decaído y no quiere decir por qué, es por una mujer.- rió el señor Wakabayashi.- ¿Cuál es el problema con ella, hijo?

- El problema soy yo.- suspiró Genzo.- Dije cosas sin sentido, cosas que no son ciertas y pues la lastimé. Dije que ella no es importante para mí, cuando en realidad no hago más que pensar en ella a cada instante...

- Y ahora ella no quiere saber nada de ti... .- completó Akira.

- Exactamente.- Genzo bufó.- Y es que me dejé llevar... Todo por no querer reconocer lo que siento. Habrá una obra musical en la escuela y estoy convocado para presentar una segunda prueba y ganar el papel principal, pero nadie en la escuela lo entiende, mucho menos mis amigos.

- Es que tú eres futbolista, no cantante.- observó Akira.

- Eso lo sé perfectamente, y mejor que nadie.- replicó Genzo.- ¿Pero qué es tan malo que por una vez quiera ser las dos cosas?

- Tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras ser y lo sabes, Genzo.- dijo Akira Wakabayashi.- Me sorprende que hayas dejado que alguien más te dijera que no puedes serlo. Tú no eres así, Genzo.

- Lo sé, pero no volveré a dejar que eso ocurra.- dijo el muchacho.- Lo que no sé, es como hacer que Lily me perdone...

- Así que se llama Lily.- Akira sonrió.- Lindo nombre. ¿Es linda?

- La chica más hermosa que he visto.- reconoció Genzo.

- Bueno, pues entonces, si quieres que ella te perdone, tienes que darle algo que le demuestre que realmente estás arrepentido...

Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de Genzo. Era una idea loca, descabellada, pero por lo mismo, podría funcionar...

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal en la escuela. La hora de deportes llegó y Lily estaba preparándose para jugar volleyball cuando un grupo de jovencitas comenzaron a reunirse y a cuchichear. Lily se dio cuenta de que todas señalaban hacia las gradas y entonces ella vio a Genzo parado en ellas, con un micrófono en la mano.

I can't take my eyes off of you… .- comenzó a cantar Genzo.

Obvio era que todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo, Lily, quien no entendía lo que el portero estaba haciendo. Karl, Kaltz y demás compañeros del Hamburgo estaban también ahí, y parecían no entender lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. De pronto, la banda de música de la escuela apareció y comenzó a entonar una melodía para acompañar la voz de Genzo.

And let me love you, baby let me love you… .- a Genzo parecía no importarle el ponerse en ridículo.

La banda de música seguía tocando, y la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al portero, pero él solo tenía ojos para una sola persona... Genzo bajó unos cuantos escalones, sin dejar de mirar a Lily, y le lanzó una perfumada rosa blanca, la cual ella atrapó entre cuchicheos de enojo de las demás chicas…

I can't take my eyes off of you… .- Genzo no dejaba de mirar a Lily, esperando que esa patética manera de declararse le ayudara a que ella lo perdonara… Realmente, a él no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor…

En ese momento, se acercaron al lugar varias personas de otros grados, atraídos por el escándalo. Marie Schneider y Jean Lacaste iban entre ellos, y no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¿Está cantando?.- musitó Marie, incrédula.

- Sí… Y me parece que le canta a Lily… .- respondió Jean.- Parece ser que tu rival no se ha dado por vencida…

Marie apretó los puños, sin poder creer que de verdad Genzo estuviera poniéndose e ridículo enfrente de todos por culpa de esa mexicana que nada más había llegado a la escuela a trastornarlo todo…

I love you baby. Trust in me when I say… .- Genzo terminó la canción en medio de un nutrido aplauso general. Lily no pudo evitar aplaudir con los demás.

Entonces, él tomó el micrófono y miró fijamente a Lily.

- No se me ocurrió una mejor manera de decir "lo siento" y de darte a entender que eres lo más importante para mí.- dijo Genzo.- Y que quiero que seas mi compañera en la segunda prueba de la obra de la escuela…

Todos contuvieron el aliento, y Marie exhaló un gemido. Lily no pudo hacer menos que sonreír…


	10. Más que amor

**Capítulo 10. Más que amor. **

Maire Schneider se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón del grupo A del segundo grado. Ella estaba más que enojada, preocupada. Y sí, un poco celosa... Genzo Wakabayashi se había arriesgado a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela nada más para demostrarles a todos que le había un soberano cacahuate lo que todos pensaban y que se iba a presentar a la segunda prueba, al lado de Lily Del Valle. Y más que nada, la canción que el portero nipón había cantado confesaba demasiadas cosas...

- Ya, no te ganas nada con ponerte así.- le dijo Jean Lacoste.- De todas maneras, desde un inicio quedó muy claro que Wakabayashi estaba interesado en esa niña.

- ¡Pero yo juego fútbol!.- exclamó Marie.- Hago lo que a Genzo le gusta, ¿por qué no se fija en mí?

- Porque quizás lo que él quiere es una niña dulce y tierna.- comentó Jean.- Cosa que ya no eres...

- Ya deja de decir estupideces.- Marie estaba cada vez más enojada.- Ya después me ocuparé de eso. Por ahora, lo que más urge es la segunda prueba...

- Eso sí.- suspiró Jean.- Wakabayashi canta bien, aunque aun no hemos escuchado cantar a la chica Del Valle. Quizás no vocalicen bien juntos.

- Pues más les vale.- gruñó Marie.- Nosotros hemos de ganarnos esos puestos. ¡Nadie me va a quitar el estelar de una obra musical!

- Ni a mí tampoco.- replicó Jean.- Eso, nunca.

Marie y Jean no se sentían atraídos el uno por la otra. Simplemente, tenían una misma obsesión y un sueño en común y por eso estaban unidos. Se llevaban bien, se apreciaban como amigos, pero eran demasiado parecidos como para que pudieran ser algo más que eso. Sin embargo, Genzo durante mucho tiempo tuvo dudas de Jean, más que nada porque el japonés no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Marie y usaba al francés como pretexto...

- Bueno, pues a ensayar.- dijo Marie.- No tenemos tiempo qué perder.

- Ya lo creo.- asintió Jean.

Los dos comenzaron a calentar sus gargantas. Mientras tanto, a varios metros de ahí, Genzo y Lily platicaban largo y tendido en compañía de Hady.

- Lamentamos haber descuidado los ensayos.- se disculparon ambos.- Nos vimos envueltos en algunos líos que casi nos obligan a separarnos...

- Menos mal que se dieron cuenta a tiempo.- suspiró Hady.- Aun tenemos algunos días para ensayar, pero ya no podemos perder más tiempo. La audición será el jueves.

- Y nos quedará tiempo para presentar nuestras respectivas competencias.- observó Genzo.

- La final del torneo de fútbol y las olimpiadas son el viernes.- aclaró Lily.

- Pues bien, todo arreglado.- Hady se puso de pie, ya que estaba sentada en una de las jardineras de la escuela.- Debo irme. Los espero a la salida de clases. ¡Sin falta!

- ¡Sí, señora!.- exclamaron Genzo y Lily, al unísono.

Los tres echaron a reír y entonces la estadounidense se marchó. Genzo sonrió levemente.

- ¿Sabías que ella le gusta a Schneider?.- comentó él, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿En serio?.- Lily se sorprendió.- No sabía... Hady me comentó que le gustaba alguien, pero no pensé que fuera él...

- Pues para que veas.- rió Genzo.

- Vaya, me pregunto qué dirá Señorita Soy La Más Bella de que su hermano ande con la compositora de la obra.- comentó Lily, pensativa.

- No seas tan dura con Marie, no es tan mala.- la defendió Genzo.- Solo que a últimas fechas se le subieron un poco los humos, pero es difícil que no te pase eso cuando, bueno...

- ¿Eres el más popular de la escuela?.- complementó Lily.

- Más o menos.- Genzo parecía algo avergonzado.

- Yo nunca he sabido lo que es eso, siempre he sido más bien la "nerd".- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Y bueno, no me importa realmente, estoy a gusto con lo que soy, aunque por algunos momentos me gustaría no ser una cerebrito...

- Y por eso quieres participar en la obra, ¿cierto?.- dijo Genzo.

- Más o menos.- Lily suspiró.- Y lo lamento, no quise hablar mal ni burlarme de tu novia...

- Ya te dije que Marie no es mi novia, nunca lo fue.- replicó Genzo.- Ya te había dicho también que en algún momento me gustó, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No sé, había algo. Cada vez que quería pedirle que saliera conmigo había algo que me detenía y siempre encontraba algún pretexto para no pedírselo.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero ahora que en realidad me gusta otra chica, comprendo que si no se lo pedí a Marie fue porque ella no me gustaba tanto como yo creía... Al menos, no me gusta como me gusta ella...

- ¿Quién es?.- quiso saber Lily, sintiéndose algo celosa.

- Ah, vamos.- Genzo rió a carcajadas y después miró a Lily fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Realmente no sabes quién es la chica que me gusta de verdad?

Lily se puso más roja que granada, y antes de poder decir nada, Genzo la besó con ternura en la boca y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Si con eso no sabes quién es la muchacha que me gusta, tendré que pensar en llevarle serenata.- murmuró Genzo, al separarse de Lily.- Nos veremos al finalizar las clases.

Lily solo pudo sonreír como idiota, al tiempo que Genzo se marchaba. Ella suspiró, feliz, pero entonces Leonardo llegó a sentarse junto a ella.

- Ay, hermanita.- musitó Leo.- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

- No estoy haciendo nada.- se defendió Lily, sin mirarlo a la cara.- Solo presentaré la segunda prueba...

- Te besó.- Leonardo puso cara de "hello con tu hello".- ¿Eso es no hacer nada?

- Ya, me ofreció una disculpa muy original.- lo defendió Lily.

- Sí, lo sé, y sé también que es un buen muchacho, pero no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar.- gruñó Leonardo.

- No lo hará.- replicó Lily.- Perdona, debo ir a buscar a Marlene...

- Sí, claro...

Leonardo no estaba convencido a pesar de todo. Él había visto a Lily llorar por culpa de Genzo y como buen hermano mayor que era, eso no lo podía permitir. Sin embargo, el japonés había hecho alguna cosa loca y ridícula, de ésas que Lily no podía dejar pasar, y se había ganado el perdón de la mexicana, pero Genzo aun no recuperaba la simpatía de Leonardo... Sin embargo, Genzo estaba muy conciente de eso... A la hora del almuerzo, Leo se sorprendió de ver a Genzo esperándolo a la entrada de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó el mexicano, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Hablar contigo.- respondió Genzo, sin rodeos.- No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros.

- El malentendido era con mi hermana, no conmigo.- replicó Leo.- Y ya te dije, y te lo repito: Le haces daño, y la pagarás.

- Lo sé.- asintió Genzo, muy serio.- Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero a tu hermana en serio. No juego con ella, no es algo pasajero. Lily me gusta de verdad y pienso pedirle que salga conmigo después de la segunda obra. No te lo diría si no fuera cierto.

Leonardo miró a Genzo por largo tiempo. El portero se veía serio y parecía estar diciendo la verdad, sin embargo, ya en una ocasión se había confiado y Lily había salido lastimada. No podía permitir que sucediera una segunda vez...

- ¿Qué te hago, si la lastimas?.- amenazó Leo.

- Me partes la cara, y ni siquiera meteré las manos.- respondió Genzo, sin parpadear.

- Eso sería algo leve.- replicó Leonardo.- Pero podría empezar por eso.

Genzo sonrió levemente, y Leo le respondió el gesto.

- Vámonos de aquí, o el "mar de hormonas" te comerá vivo.- dijo Leo, echando a andar por los pasillos.- Preparé más sándwiches con chile.

- Es mejor que nada.- rió Genzo.

Las cosas parecieron tomar un rumbo más o menos tranquilo. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían aceptado como un hecho el que Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle estuvieran juntos, y todos esperaban con curiosidad la segunda prueba, para ver qué podría ofrecer esta pareja contra los clásicos Marie Schneider y Jean Lacoste. Hady Delaney se estaba esforzando al máximo con la canción del segundo acto que Genzo y Lily cantarían, y practicaba con ellos en sus ratos libres, al terminar las clases e incluso un par de noches, después de cenar. Los jóvenes realmente tenían voces maravillosas, cosa que en realidad nadie había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir, pero para eso estaba Hady, para darles forma a esos dos "diamantes en bruto". Mientras tanto, el equipo Hamburgo y el Club de Ciencias habían aceptado que sus dos estrellas podían dedicarse a ser cantantes y al mismo tiempo esforzarse al máximo en sus respectivas competencias. De hecho, ambos clubes comenzaron a reunirse para darse ánimos mutuamente, cosa que Kaltz aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a Marlene...

- Hola, chicas.- saludó Genzo, en un breve receso que el equipo tuvo en sus entrenamientos, el cual aprovecharon para ir a apoyar al Club de Ciencias.- ¿Ya están listas para gobernar al mundo?

- Más o menos.- suspiró Lily.- Estamos algo cansadas...

- Y que lo digan, no hemos parado en toda la mañana... .- suspiró Marlene.- No puedo alcanzarle el ritmo a esta chica.

- Sé lo que es eso.- rió Kaltz.- Por eso, les trajimos algo...

Schneider y otro muchacho del equipo llevaron un pastel decorado con el lema: "Vamos, Club de Ciencias".

- Yo lo hice.- sonrió Karl.

- O sea, que sabrá horrible.- rió Genzo.

- A caballo regalado, no se le mira el colmillo.- replicó Lily.

Todos rieron y comieron juntos el pastel, que a pesar de los pronósticos de Genzo, estaba delicioso. Claro, el Club de Ciencias no se quiso quedar atrás y llamó a los muchachos del Hamburgo al pizarrón en donde tenían sus ecuaciones matemáticas.

- Tenemos algo para ustedes.- sonrió Lily.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Genzo.

- ¡Tarán!.- Marlene señaló un monito futbolero, de ésos que dibujan los niños con bolitas y palitos y que estaba resaltado con marcador verde.

- Qué lindo... .- bufó Kaltz.

Lily y Marlene se echaron a reír y le dieron la vuelta al pizarrón, dejando al descubierto un cartelón que decía "¡¡VAMOS HAMBURGO!!". Genzo, Kaltz y Schneider sonrieron ampliamente. Así pues, parecía algo raro, pero todos comenzaban a llevarse bien juntos, y eso sorprendía a más de uno, aunque la más sorprendida fue quizás la profesora Green, ya que tanto los deportistas como los científicos hicieron una porra al club de teatro al final de una clase de literatura inglesa.

- Lo que se ve por estos días.- rió la profesora, agradecida en el fondo.

Una tarde, Marie iba caminando por los pasillos con Jean cuando los dos escucharon dos voces que no parecían de este mundo (ya, que exagerados). Ambos se quedaron parados a medio pasillo, escuchando cómo Lily y Genzo cantaban juntos y de una manera armoniosa la canción que Hady había compuesto especialmente para ellos...

- Wow, cantan bien.- comentó Jean, preocupado.

- Marie frunció el entrecejo, sin dejarse derrotar.

- Aun podemos hacer algo.- dijo ella, decidida.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó Jean.- Ya no queda mucho por hacer...

- La segunda prueba será el jueves, y el partido final y las olimpiadas, el viernes.- replicó Marie.- Qué lástima que las dos cosas no pueden ser el mismo día...

- Tienes una mente malévola.- Jean sonrió.- Eso, lo podemos arreglar...

Rato más tarde, Hady estaba charlando con uno de los tramoyistas del teatro cuando Marie y Jean llegaron como bólidos y se dirigieron a la profesora Green. Hady se disculpó con su compañero y se acercó para escuchar más... Marie decía cosas como "arruinarán la obra", "son inexpertos", "les preocupa más sus respectivas competencias" y cosas similares. Hady supo entonces que la alemana y el francés estaban hablando de Lily y Genzo. La profesora Green se resistía al principio, pero después, al ver la insistencia de Marie y de Jean, decidió hacerles caso...

- Está bien.- anunció la profesora Green.- Tomaré cartas en el asunto...

Claro está que Lily y Genzo se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron el anuncio de que la segunda obra se pospondría para el viernes, a la misma hora que era la final del torneo de sóccer y las olimpiadas del conocimiento.

- Tiene que ser una broma.- murmuró Lily.

- No puede ser posible.- murmuró Genzo.

- Fue esa profesora Green.- gruñó Kaltz.

- Sin duda.- suspiró Marlene.

- No, no fue ella.- replicó Hady, en esos momentos.- Marie y Jean convencieron a la profesora de cambiar la segunda obra, dando el pretexto de que Lily y Genzo la quieren arruinar...

- ¿Cómo pudo haber Marie hecho eso?.- exclamó Schneider.- No puedo creerlo... ¡MI hermana ha llegado demasiado lejos!

- Yo los escuché, así que es cierto.- suspiró Hady.

- Hablaré con ella.- ofreció Karl.

- No, eso empeorará las cosas.- negó Hady.- Miren, podemos hacer algo, pero tendremos que trabajar en equipo...

Lily, Genzo, Marlene, Kaltz y Schneider se acercaron a Hady para escuchar su plan... Quizás Marie y Jean pensaron que habían ganado, pero no sería así...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A partir de ahora, contaré primero lo que pasó con Marie y Jean, aunque los sucesos se dieron al mismo tiempo).

Y llegó el viernes. Marie estaba preparada, ella se llevaría el papel de Titania y Jean ganaría el de Oberón. No había manera de fallar, Genzo y Lily no podrían presentarse a tiempo a la audición y perderían al instante... Por "default", como dirían en el fútbol... La alemana estaba feliz, nadie podría derrotarla, y Lily Del Valle se arrepentiría de haber querido trastornarle el mundo; en cuanto Marie ganara el papel de la obra, haría de todo para reconquistar a Genzo y sacarlo del embrujo que la mexicana le lanzó...

- Soy la mejor.- canturreó Marie, feliz.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su camerino en ese instante. Marie ya estaba maquillada y peinada, aun le faltaba vestirse pero como pensó que se trataba de Jean, no dudó en abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, frente a ella estaba parada la última persona en quien ella pensó ver: Leonardo Del Valle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- se sorprendió Marie.- Tu hermana no ha llegado.

- Ni va a llegar ahora, porque le tendiste una trampa.- replicó Leonardo.- Solo vengo a decirte que no te vas a salir con la tuya.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y como lo vas a impedir?.- lo retó Marie.

- Yo no voy a hacer nada, simplemente dejaré que mi hermana te derrote a su manera.- replicó Leonardo.- Solo vengo a decirte que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerle algo así, porque no me tentaré el corazón en esa ocasión para no darte tu merecido.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza?.- gritó Marie.- Y si lo es... ¿Por qué rayos no me detienes ahora?

- Porque eres una chica, y una muy linda, por cierto.- respondió Leonardo, muy serio.- Y porque debo dejar que mi hermana pelee sus batallas sola.

Leonardo se dio la vuelta, dejando a Marie atónita. Le había causado cierta conmoción el que él dijera que era linda...

- ¡Ella me quitó a Genzo!.- Marie no supo que más decir.

- No, Lily no te quitó a Genzo, más bien, él nunca fue tuyo.- replicó Leonardo.- Tú estabas demasiado ocupada en ser lo que creíste que a Genzo le podía gustar que te olvidaste de ser tú misma. Por eso es que él se fijó en mi hermana, porque ella se negó a ser lo que no era, se dedicó a ser ella misma, nada más. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Más que nada, porque creo que la verdadera Marie Schneider sería mucho más interesante de conocer.

Marie se quedó atónita, una vez más. ¿Realmente Leonardo le estaba hablando en serio? Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso, ya que Jean llegó por ella para llevarla a la audición… Ellos serían los primeros, y quizás los únicos…

- Muy bien, Schneider, Lacoste, muéstrenos por qué estamos aquí.- dijo la profesora Green.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron. Marie se dio cuenta de que, sorprendentemente, Leonardo estaba observándolos, muy seguramente para seguir burlándose de ella, por lo que decidió no hacerle caso… Una música movida comenzó a escucharse a través de las bocinas de un reproductor de CD´s y Marie y Jean entraron en acción. La profesora Green se movía al ritmo de la canción. Leonardo reconoció que la pareja bailaba bien.

Hady, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Esperaba que el plan funcionara como lo habían planeado…

Marie no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Leonardo le había dicho acerca de ser ella misma… ¿Acaso tendría el muchacho la razón?

**Notas:**

Bueno, según yo, solo queda un capítulo… ¿O eran dos?


	11. Nobody wants to be lonely

**Capítulo 11. Nobody wants to be lonely.**

Hora y media antes de que Marie y Jean hicieran su presentación, Lily y Marlene se enfrentaban a la escuela secundaria de Munich en las Olimpiadas; al mismo tiempo, Genzo, Kaltz y Schneider se preparaban para jugar el partido final del Torneo Nacional. Hady había tenido un plan brillante, pero para que funcionara tendrían que coordinarse todos…

- Bueno, amigos míos.- dijo Genzo, colocándose sus guantes de portero.- Es el momento de cumplir nuestros sueños…

- Y lo haremos juntos, amigo.- sonrió Kaltz.

- Invencibles, como siempre.- sonrió Schneider.

El partido comenzó. La segunda audición sería en hora y media más, pero Genzo confiaba en que pudiera alcanzar a llegar… Schneider movió el balón, pasándosela a Kaltz, y los jugadores comenzaron el ataque… Genzo miró hacia las tribunas y ahí vio a su padre, haciéndole la señal de la victoria con la mano. El muchacho sonrió, preguntándose si su progenitor también iría a verlo en la audición de la obra…

Mientras tanto, Lily se preparaba para derrotar a su rival y terminar la ecuación matemática antes que él. Sus compañeros la animaban y ella estaba segura de que podría ganarle a sus rivales, no sería la primera vez que lo haría… En alguna pausa, Lily volteó hacia donde se encontraba el público y vio a su madre, sonriéndole. La chica deseó que ella pudiera ir también a verla y oírla cantar…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?.- preguntó Lily a Marlene, en el descanso.

- Veinte minutos más.- respondió la chica.- Después de la ronda de preguntas rápidas será cuando pongamos en marcha el plan…

- ¿Realmente crees que se pueda?.- Lily dudaba.

- Déjamelo a mí.- Marlene le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Durante el medio tiempo, mientras Genzo tomaba un poco de agua, Kaltz hacía cuentas.

- Si no nos vamos a tiempos extras, podremos llegar a tiempo.- dijo el alemán.

- El problema es que, como veo las cosas, lo más seguro es que sí nos vayamos a tiempos extras.- replicó Schneider.- Vamos empatados a cero, éste es un partido muy cerrado…

- Pero no te costará trabajo anotar un gol en la segunda parte, Schneider.- replicó Kaltz.- No podrán con nosotros.

- Eso es seguro, pero sería bueno tener un plan B en el caso de que no podamos hacerlo.- sugirió Schneider.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista?.- se burló Genzo.

- Lo que pasa es que se muere de ganas de ver a la pianista.- se burló Kaltz.

- Y tú estás que babeas por Marlene… .- replicó Schneider, algo avergonzado.- Y Wakabayashi está que se muere por Lily…

- Nadie te lo niega.- replicó Genzo.

- Todo lo que has dicho es cierto.- añadió Kaltz.

La segunda parte del partido comenzó, dejando en claro que ningún equipo se iba a dejar anotar… Genzo defendía como nunca, pero el portero del equipo contrario también lo hacía estupendamente, por lo que el Hamburgo no podía anotar… El tiempo pasaba y era claro que tendrían que irse a tiempos extras… Ni modo, habría que poner en práctica el plan B…

Volviendo a las Olimpiadas, ambas escuelas estaban muy parejas y tendrían que irse a una ronda de desempate. Lily se mordía las uñas, pero Marlene estaba de lo más tranquila.

- Muy bien, ya es hora.- dijo la brasileña, mirando el reloj de la pared.- Pongamos en marcha el plan B…

Marlene tomó su laptop y se metió a un programa que había diseñado ella misma, desde el cual entró a hackear el programa que controlaba la iluminación de la ciudad del Hamburgo (en sus ratos libres, Marlene es una experta hácker) y desde ahí le metió un virus a dicho programa para poder manejarlo a su antojo.

(Ya sé que suena jalado, pero imaginen que puede ser verdad XD).

- Unos cuantos segundos más.- murmuró Marlene.- Y todo listo…

- Espero que funcione… .- murmuró Lily.

- Funcionará.- replicó Marlene.- ¿Cuándo he fallado?

Lily rió debido a la "modestia" de su amiga. El virus terminó de instalarse, Marlene tecleó rápidamente y entonces…

En el estadio Hamburgo, justo antes de que el árbitro diera por terminado el partido, el cual se iría a tiempos extras, las luces se apagaron, haciendo que todos los espectadores arrancaran gritos de asombro. Inmediatamente, el personal del estadio comenzó a evacuar a la gente lo más ordenadamente posible, cosa que en sí resultó casi imposible…

- Tenemos que irnos.- les dijo el entrenador Schneider a sus jugadores.- No es seguro quedarse aquí…

- Como usted diga.- Genzo sonrió.

Del mismo modo, en el sitio en donde se realizaban las Olimpiadas, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y entonces los organizadores del concurso decidieron que era mejor suspender el evento hasta que la situación se normalizara. Marlene y Lily sonrieron.

- Bueno, es el momento.- dijo la brasileña.- Debemos irnos, el apagón durará solo cuarenta minutos…

- Oye, pero el auditorio también estará a oscuras.- observó la chica.

- Claro que no, solo hice que se quedara a oscuras la mitad de la ciudad.- Marlene sonrió.- Y el auditorio queda fuera de esa zona. ¡Vamos, hay que darse prisa!

Las chicas salieron corriendo del lugar y se dirigieron hacia la escuela secundaria, agarrando un taxi que iba pasando por ahí en esos momentos.

- La ciudad está a oscuras.- dijo el chófer.

- Por eso, llévenos a una zona iluminada.- replicó Marlene.- Por favor.

- Le pagaremos bien.- añadió Lily.

El chófer cambió su actitud al escuchar esto último. Justo cuando él arrancó, al otro lado de la ciudad Marie y Jean terminaban su presentación, bajo el aplauso entusiasta de la profesora Green. Leonardo simplemente suspiró.

- Lo hicimos bien.- dijo Jean a Marie.

- Sí.- ella dudaba, ya que le había entrado el remordimiento de conciencia por haber hecho lo que hizo.

- Fue una excelente presentación.- dijo la profesora Green.- Muy bien hecho, Schneider y Lacoste. Ahora, Del Valle y Wakabayashi, ¿están listos?

- No han llegado aun.- dijo alguien.

- No deben tardar.- dijo Hady.

- No podemos esperar todo el tiempo que ellos quieran.- replicó la profesora Green.- El teatro no espera por nadie. Una última llamada: ¿están listos ya Wakabayashi y Del Valle?

Obvio era que nadie respondió. Marie y Jean se miraron el uno a la otra y la profesora Green tomó un par de libretos, cuando en esos momentos Genzo entró corriendo por el pasillo central, seguido de Schneider y Kaltz.

- ¡Espere un momento!.- pidió Genzo.

- Ya estamos aquí.- dijo Lily, quien entró por una de las entradas secundarias.- Ya estamos listos.

- Lo siento, pero ya es tarde.- replicó la señorita Green.- Los llamé dos veces.

- Tiene que dejarnos cantar, hemos hecho de todo para poder estar aquí.- pidió Lily.

- Ya nos escuchó una vez, sabe que tenemos derecho.- dijo Genzo.

- Sí, pero la segunda prueba terminó.- repitió la profesora.- Además, la pianista ya se fue.

- Aquí estoy, profesora Green.- intervino Hady.- No me he ido y estoy lista para que Genzo y Lily audicionen.

En esos momentos llegaron al auditorio todos los compañeros de Lily y todos los de Genzo, además de varios de los estudiantes que no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos clubes ya que todos tenían curiosidad de escucharlos cantar. Marie abrió los ojos, ilusionada.

- Podemos volver a cantar, profesora Green.- dijo Marie.

- Vaya que esto es poco inusual... .- la señorita Green parecía satisfecha de ver a tanta gente ahí.- Muy bien, Del Valle, Wakabayashi, es su oportunidad.

- Perfecto.- sonrió Hady.

- ¿Qué?.- exclamó Marie.- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¿Ah, sí?.- Hady confrontó a su cuasicuñada.- Eso ya lo veremos.

Marie se quedó con la boca abierta. Jean la jaló del brazo y se la llevó con él, ya que Genzo y Lily se disponían a cantar. Ella comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

- No puedo hacerlo.- murmuró Lily, mirando al público con pavor.

- ¿Qué?.- musitó Genzo.

- No puedo hacerlo... No tengo el valor... .- la chica estaba muy nerviosa.- Me desmayaré...

- Mírame a los ojos.- pidió Genzo, tomándola de las manos.- Puedes hacerlo. Tienes una voz hermosa, deja que el mundo la conozca. Estoy contigo.

Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella entonces tomó el micrófono y respiró profundo... Hady comenzó a tocar y entonces comenzó la prueba... Realmente, era un gran contraste con Marie y Jean, que iban vestidos especialmente para la ocasión, mientras que Genzo llevaba puesto su traje deportivo del Hamburgo y Lily llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, pero eso parecía no importarle a nadie.

Why don´t you let me love you… .- cantaron Lily y Genzo a dueto.

A ella no le daba miedo cantar a dueto, le daba miedo cantar sola y la segunda parte le correspondía a ella. Sin embargo, al lado de Genzo, Lily ya no sentía tantos nervios...

Cause I´m dying… .- cantó Lily con una voz que parecía no ser la suya, o al menos así lo veía ella.

La gente comenzó a entusiasmarse. Akira Wakabayashi y Emily Salazar llegaron al principio de la canción, y ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos por el hecho de que sus hijos tuvieran tan buenas voces, y más aun, se llevaran tan bien a pesar de ser tan diferentes...

Marie fue a sentarse a un lado de Leonardo, quien miraba muy feliz a su hermana y a su mejor amigo.

- Cantan bien.- gruñó Marie.- Y se ven bien juntos…

- Sí, aunque me cueste reconocerlo.- suspiró Leo.- Ya una vez él la lastimó, espero que no vuelva a hacerlo…

- No lo hará.- suspiró Marie.- Cuando Genzo quiere, quiere de verdad…

Leo miró de reojo a la alemana y sonrió por lo bajo. Schneider hermano frunció el entrecejo, aunque después se distrajo mirando a Hady…

La profesora Green estaba encantada, al igual que el resto de la escuela. ¡Realmente Lily y Genzo hacían un dueto muy bueno! Los espectadores estaban entusiasmados, y parecía ser que no habría dudas de quiénes serían los protagonistas… La canción terminó entre la ovación del público. Emily Salazar y Akira Wakabayashi se sintieron más orgullosos que nunca de sus dos hijos, sobre todo porque ambos se habían arriesgado a intentar algo nuevo y diferente por el puro gusto de hacerlo…

- Bueno, con esto se decide todo.- sonrió la profesora Green.- Pondré los resultados mañana mismo, aunque creo que no hará falta.

- Ni falta que hace.- suspiró Jean.

- Ni modo.- reconoció Marie.- Ganaron los mejores…

- Tú también eres muy buena.- dijo Leo.- Cuando no te dejas llevar por tus impulsos.

Marie le sonrió, para después subir al escenario junto con Jean. Genzo y Lily se miraban, muy sonrientes, de manera que se sorprendieron cuando los otros dos los abordaron de repente.

- Felicidades.- dijo Marie, con sinceridad.- Me da gusto que hayan ganado. Se lo merecían.

- Cantaron estupendamente.- dijo Jean.- Quién lo pensaría…

- Gracias.- dijeron Genzo y Lily.

- Y… Perdóname, Lily, por haberte tratado así… .- musitó Marie, algo avergonzada.- Suelo ser algo pesada cuando me obsesiono.

- No te preocupes.- Lily sonrió.- Yo soy igual…

- Y que lo digas… .- terció Leonardo.

- Cállate, nadie te preguntó…

- Como sea.- Marie soltó una risilla.- Rómpete una pierna.

Lily se quedó con cara de "what?". Marie y Jean se echaron a reír.

- En el teatro, eso significa buena suerte.- dijo la alemana.- Hasta luego.

Leo, Lily y Genzo la miraron irse. El mexicano sonrió por lo bajo.

- Podría llegar a gustarme.- murmuró.

Lily enarcó mucho las cejas. Genzo optó por no reírse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un largo partido, los dos equipos decidirían el campeonato en los penales. El equipo Hamburgo había anotado ya tres de los cinco goles y le faltaba marcar el cuarto, mientras que el Bayern intentaba anotar el tercer gol. El capitán del equipo disparó, pero aunque Genzo se lanzó, no consiguió detener el balón y evitar el gol. Las cosas estaban empatadas, tres a tres, Karl Heinz Schneider se encargaría de cobrar el cuarto gol de Hamburgo.

- ¡Vamos, Karl!.- gritó Hady, emocionada.- ¡Tú puedes!

- ¿Desde cuando los apoyas?.- rió Lily.

- Desde que me invitó a salir.- Hady se puso colorada.

- Ya me lo suponía.- Lily rió con más ganas.

- Y eso que no te he contado lo de Kaltz… .- Marlene se puso colorada también.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿También te invitó a salir?

- Me pidió que fuera su novia.- Marlene no sabía ni en donde meterse.- Le dije que lo iba a pensar…

Lily y Hady soltaron un "yaaaaa", al tiempo que abrazaban a Marlene. Era obvio que ella iba a decir que sí… Como era de esperarse, Schenider anotó el gol y le lanzó un beso a Hady. El próximo en disparar sería uno de los defensas del Bayern. Genzo se preparó, pero aunque adivinó la trayectoria del balón, no pudo evitar que éste se incrustara en la red. Genzo golpeó el pasto, enojado.

- ¡No te desanimes, detendrás el próximo!.- gritó Lily.

El próximo en tirar fue Kaltz, el cual anotó sin problemas el quinto gol que ponía al Hamburgo a la cabeza. Marlene casi deja sordas a Lily y a Hady con el grito que dio, al tiempo que los compañeros de Kaltz lo felicitaban.

- ¡Ése es mi novio!.- gritó Marlene.

- ¿No que lo ibas a pensar?.- se burló Lily.

Marlene le mostró la lengua. Al fin, el quinto y último tirador del Bayern se enfrentaría a Genzo… Éste se veía serio y concentrado. No podía fallar, de él dependía el triunfo o la derrota… El jugador se preparó, disparó con todas sus fuerzas… Genzo lo pensó unos segundos, después se lanzó… Y atrapó el balón con sus manos…

El estadio se vino abajo. Bueno, no, nomás la afición. Genzo fue cargado en hombros por sus compañeros hasta el sitio en donde se entregaría el trofeo tan deseado, el cual elevaron él, Kaltz y Schneider en medio de la atronadora ovación del estadio. Los tres muchachos estaban eufóricos, ¡habían cumplido su sueño!

En algún momento, Genzo vio a Lily acercarse a él en medio de los seguidores y fans. Ella sonreía dulcemente y en algún momento había cambiado el uniforme escolar por un hermoso vestido azul…

- Felicidades.- dijo ella, sonriente.- Lo lograste.

- Gracias.- dijo él.- ¿Qué pasó con las olimpiadas?

- Ganamos, por supuesto.- Lily estaba feliz.

- Así que los dos cumplimos nuestros sueños.- Genzo sonrió también.

- Y lo hicimos juntos.- ella lo miraba de una forma muy dulce.

Genzo se acercó a Lily, y tomándola por la cintura, la besó. Cierto era que ambos eran muy diferentes, pero el destino los había unido gracias a su pasión por la música…

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, al fin terminé este fic que se pasó de ñoño. Me basé en la película "High School Musical", aunque le hice varias modificaciones y metí a personajes que no existen en la película original XD.

Ya por último, quisiera comentar algo. Tenía ya tiempo de no recibir críticas destructivas en uno de mis fics. Una gran fan mía, Arantxasu (nótese el sarcasmo XD) escribió que Lily es una Mary Sue, que soy pésima con la trama, los párrafos, las narraciones, los diálogos y que tengo faltaz de hortografía. Y yo pregunto: ¿y qué? Me declaro culpable de todos los cargos, Lily sí es una Mary Sue, no lo niego, y no me da vergüenza decirlo, porque de hecho lo es, y yo no soy ni remotamente escritora, jamás me he considerado como tal, solo soy una pobre loca obsesionada con un personaje de anime que intenta sacar su estrés laboral escribiendo historias tontas y sin sentido. ¿Y a quién le importa? A mí no. Lo que me lleva a mi tercera pregunta: si tanto les molestan mis historias… ¿Por qué las siguen leyendo? Hasta donde sé, a nadie he amenazado con una pistola para que lean mis fics. Los que piensen que mis historias son pérdidas de tiempo, ¡pues no las lean y ya! ¡Abrase visto mayor tontera! Yo ni loca leo los fics de las autoras que me aburren. Igual, los demás pueden hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y ya por último: nunca se les va a dar gusto a todos, es por eso que cuando escribo, lo hago a mi gusto. Las cosas que hago por obligación, las hago al gusto de la gente que me lo exige. Las que hago por gusto, no las hago al antojo de los demás, sino al mío. Y escribir es algo que hago por gusto. Por lo tanto, podrán decirme lo que quieran, pero seguiré escribiendo mientras tenga tiempo y ganas de hacerlo.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo. (Private emotion).**

A la salida del entrenamiento Hamburgo, un reportero joven se acerca al hombre de traje deportivo negro y verde y gorra blanca.

- Disculpe, señor Wakabayashi.- dice el reportero.- ¿Me permitiría unos momentos?

- Por supuesto.- Genzo sonríe de manera automática.- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

- Quería hacerle una entrevista rápida, si me lo permite…

- Por supuesto.- asiente el guardameta.

- Se rumora que está tramitando su cambio de equipo, al Bayern Munich.- comienza el reportero.- ¿Es cierto eso?

Genzo mira hacia el cielo y suspira. Han pasado ya muchos años desde aquella final en donde él, Kaltz y Schneider ganaron el campeonato con el Hamburgo, y muchas cosas pasaron también desde entonces… Después del mundial sub-l6, el cual se jugó un par de meses después del torneo nacional alemán, los Schneider anunciaron su cambio al Bayern Munich, tanto el padre como el hijo, cosa que fue en sí un gran golpe para Hamburgo, pero Genzo lo vio como una oportunidad de tener a un gran rival por derrotar en la cancha. Sin embargo, el estar en diferentes equipos hicieron que la amistad entre Schneider y Wakabayashi y Kaltz se fuera fragmentando poco a poco hasta que terminó por romperse: en el último partido entre el Bayern y el Hamburgo, Schneider había golpeado a Kaltz en el rostro y éste había regresado el golpe, lo que había ocasionado su expulsión del partido… Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, Genzo no estaba desanimado, él confiaba en que algún día, sus amigos pudieran aclarar sus diferencias… Lo que le daba la esperanza era que Kaltz había aceptado muy bien lo de su traspaso al Bayern, aunque aun fueran solo rumores…

- No hay nada confirmado todavía.- respondió Genzo, tranquilo.- Es una de mis opciones… Aun estamos en las negociaciones.

- Entiendo… ¿Y qué me dice de Hermann Kaltz?.- preguntó el reportero.- ¿Su amigo se quedará en Hamburgo?

- Al parecer, sí.- sonrió Genzo.- Tiene un motivo poderoso para quedarse…

Nadie, excepto Genzo y otra persona más, sabía que Marlene Ferreira estaba esperando una hija de Kaltz. Ellos aun no se casaban, pero el alemán estaba tan feliz con la noticia que era obvio que no iba a separarse de la brasileña… Ella, por su parte, había decidido quedarse en Hamburgo ante la noticia, ya que había estado a punto de regresarse a su natal Brasil…

De fondo comenzó a escucharse una melodía, pero el reportero no le prestó atención y siguió con su cantaleta.

- ¿Y qué ha sabido de Karl Heinz Schneider?.- continuó el hombre.- ¿Está de acuerdo en que ahora sean compañeros de equipo?

- De hecho, fue él quien me invitó personalmente al Bayern.- suspiró Genzo.- Pero no había querido aceptar su oferta…

Si bien Schneider había invitado a Genzo en persona a jugar en equipo, el japonés se había resistido debido a que no quería caer en el juego de Schneider, pero al final había aceptado ya que ésa sería la única manera en como el portero podría enfrentarse a su amigo Tsubasa Ozhora… Y hablando de Schneider, él se había casado apenas dos meses antes con su novia de años, Hady Delaney, la cual era ahora una famosa compositora. El padre de Schneider seguía como entrenador del Bayern y Marie… Bueno, ella andaba de novia de cierto famoso poeta y escritor mexicano que había causado mucha sensación en Europa, cuyo apellido era Del Valle y cuyo nombre era Leonardo… Genzo aun se reía de esa paradoja del destino…

- Bueno, ya por último.- el reportero suspiró.- Quisiera preguntarle sobre su relación con la doctora Lily Del Valle…

Genzo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Esa pregunta siempre lo ponía de buen humor…

Lily. Ella se había quedado en Alemania, aun después de que sus padres regresaron a México, y se había ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en la universidad de Hamburgo. Se podría haber esperado, porque era lo más lógico, que ella y Genzo terminaran por alejarse, pero eso nunca pasó… A pesar de sus diferencias en cuanto a sus vidas, ellos se convirtieron en pareja, y Lily nunca dejó de apoyar a Genzo en sus partidos, ni Genzo dejó de ayudar a Lily en su carrera en ningún momento… Lily ahora estaba a la mitad de la residencia de Medicina Interna en el Hospital General de Hamburgo, y estaba planeando terminar la otra mitad en Munich…

- De Lily Del Valle solo diré que es la mujer a quien amo.- respondió Genzo.- Y con la que me voy a casar.

El reportero sonrió. No se esperaba menos…

- Ya veo.- dijo el reportero.- Por cierto, por ahí escuché un rumor de que en la secundaria actuó en una obra musical. ¿Es cierto eso?

- Bastante cierto.- respondió Genzo, sonriente.

- Entiendo.- suspiró el hombre.- Menos mal que no le dio por convertirse en cantante.

Después de un intercambio de saludos, el hombre se alejó, agradeciendo la amabilidad de Genzo. Éste sonrió. El reportero no se dio cuenta de que la canción que se escuchaba de fondo, la cantaban Lily y él...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahasahi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle, Leonardo Del Valle y Jean Lacoste son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Marlene Ferreira es un personaje creado por Maderique.

Hady Delaney es un personaje creado por Tutanilla.

Y gracias nuevamente a todos los que leen mis fics


End file.
